


Overexposed

by GEEXAO, zehel_red



Series: Songs about Percico [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEEXAO/pseuds/GEEXAO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehel_red/pseuds/zehel_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just so happened that certain songs of a certain band tell a couple's story in more ways than one.</p>
<p>A collection of Percico drabbles based on song titles by Maroon 5. (Some of it based on the title and some on the lyrics itself.)</p>
<p>Rating might move to Explicit depending on the contents. Summary might also change if we come up with a more convincing one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GEEXAO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEEXAO/gifts).



> Hey guys,
> 
> This work is a collection of Percico drabbles, with the idea of it being born on one simple afternoon where GX and I were listening to our (read: no homo intended, but still sounds so homo) theme song, Maps by Maroon 5.
> 
> The idea was to make drabbles of our OTP with the titles being inspired by song titles of Maroon 5.  
> A few laughs and "seriously"s here and there, the idea was made into a reality. 
> 
> The rules of this collaboration work is to write some sort of response drabble alternately.  
> No word count limit. Just use Maroon 5 song titles (could be any song as long as it's in the discography)
> 
> I think that's about it, I guess.  
> I'll start this series of drabbles and hopefully GEEXAO can upload his soon. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions! It will be highly appreciated.  
> We hope you guys like it. Enjoy!  
> ============================
> 
> Dear GX,
> 
> Here's the first chapter of the drabble. You asked for it.  
> Next one's yours.
> 
> Sincerely yours,  
> ZR
> 
> P.S. Belated Happy Valentine's day, nerd.

P E R C Y

ANIMALS

 

            The door slowly opens, a long dragging creak echoes inside our four month-old apartment followed by light and even footsteps along the wooden floor. It was dark outside and a whole lot darker inside because of an occasional thunderstorm permitted in the magical borders of New Rome pouring torrent-like rains that have already lasted for more than two hours.

            A sound of the apartment keys clinking in the ashtray, the shuffling of clothes and a string of curses muttered in Italian tongue later, a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning hit nearby, muting everything in a sharp black and white. I casually flicked Riptide in its form of a ballpoint pen around my fingers while my other holds a cellphone lit dimly in the midst of the darkness I'm in, my eyes staring deeply into the person standing shell-shocked in front of me.

            Another flash of lightning. I smiled. Black and sea-green meeting in the momentary flash of light.

            "Is it raining so hard that you had to be escorted home by another guy?" I spoke aloud from the window sill where I was sitting, Riptide sitting snugly in my palm as I previously fought the urge to jump down and swing my sword to someone who deserved it minutes earlier now standing stunned by the doorway.              

            I smirked at the sound of a bag dropping on the floor and a surprised yelp coming from the person I addressed my question to. From the direction of the door stood my boyfriend's tense figure. His lean frame squared on the shoulders, his dark wet hair and his all-black attire sticking closely to him a little too alluringly for my taste and his eyes... his eyes wide like a prey locked under a predator's gaze. I could feel my mouth water at the sight of it and my lips curl in a snarl just at the thought of someone catching a glimpse of the temptation which was Nico.

            "P-perseus!" he squeaked, picking up his bag and putting it on the couch. "Don't scare me like that!"

            If I was in a good mood like how I usually am most days, I would have laughed at the idea of scaring the life out of the son of Hades - an accomplishment worth countless of drachma and denarii combined - but now is not one of those days. Instead, I got up and walked towards him, my stride filled with purpose and wolf-like grace I learned from Lupa two years ago. I regarded the blonde haired intruder with a dangerous look, one that is challenging him to run as fast as he can before I decide to do something I'd regret later on.

            I would have been happy to finally be home and be with Nico after being away on a quest for almost two months. Happy that I'll get to touch and kiss him again after living deprived of his attention... happy that I could finally spend a whole week with him, waking up beside him and ravishing him to make up for the time I spent missing him. But instead I see him be brought home by a second rate son of Apollo, smiling happily and not even looking like he wished being with me instead.

            "You looked like you were enjoying yourself getting wet like that with someone else." I said as I circled him, slowly backing Nico up by the wall next to the side table by our small foyer. "Didn't take you long not to miss me, huh?"

            The next look he gave me made my insides quiver with excitement and my lips turn up into a wolfish grin. Nico regarded me with a stunned expression, his mouth opening and closing as if he was supposed to say something but only seemed to have his words stuck somewhere at the back of his throat... and his breath hitching just by the proximity of our bodies. Like a cornered animal's.

            Before, if I've seen him look at me like this and heard myself saying these things, I would have ran away and called myself a monster for saying such crude things. Things and words so unlike me. But ever since Tartarus... I wasn't the same.

            Until Nico went out with me.

          I became more accepting of myself. Accepting that I'll never be the same Percy Jackson that they knew before I fell into the Pit. Accepting that the horrible part of my person and my deepest, darkest desires have been awakened by the terrors and nightmares I've faced in that place we call Hell. That it's something not even who I thought could sheathe my madness could handle. Not myself. Not my mother. Not my father. Not my friends. Not even Annabeth. Only this person in front of me now.

            _Only Nico._

            "Stop playing games with me, Perseus. Maybe you're the one who missed me." Nico - apparently recovering from the shock of my arrival - breathed out against my lips as I felt him tug me closer by the belt loops. "You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow." he said as he lightly bit my bottom lip, nibbling and teasing me even more as I felt his hips slowly grind against mine.

            I shuddered at the feel of his arousal against my own. The part of me marking the son of Hades as only mine for the taking awakening at every painfully slow and heated ministrations towards me. I closed my eyes for a while, suppressing a pleased groan as I breathed in Nico's familiar scent, listening to his heartbeat syncing in with mine and feeling the shivers wracking his body as I moved my fingers down his spine; my lips brushing up and down his neck lightly and feeling his pulse rise with every touch against his skin.

            Feeling my burning desire for Nico build dangerously in my gut, I hoisted him up against the wall, pinning his lithe frame between it and mine and drawing out a pleased gasp from him as our bodies made contact with one another. He wrapped his arms and legs around me, fingers massaging my neck and shoulders suggestively; his hips never stopping with his gods damned sultry movements. I felt a low growl begin to form at the base of my throat as the push of his fingers gently brushing my hair away from my face contrasted with the hungry look he gave me. Animalistic and heated like mine.

            "I did miss you." I whispered low, lips dancing dangerously close against his soft ones that taste strongly of black licorice.

            Nico leaned down and whispered back, his tone equally teasing and needy. "Good. So did I."

            As quickly and as feverishly were the words exchanged, the small distance between us have been closed. Both of us moving quickly and tearing off any piece of clothing our hands could blindly reach.

            We kissed and touched, tripping and moaning while we moved as one. Tasting. Ravishing. Devouring one another like animals for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.  
> I ended up having too much fun writing it, I didn't notice the word count.
> 
> Well, this is it!  
> The first drabble in our attempt of making a Percico drabble series!  
> I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Zehel_Red,  
> You are such a tease.  
> I'm ending the first part of this joint-fic  
> with Nico's POV and a lot of juicy details for all the avid followers  
> who are reading this.
> 
> Indulging you,  
> GEEXAO

N I C O

ANIMALS

 

Whoever said being away on a trip is enjoying is a big fat liar, I am bending over backwards just trying to figure out what to do with Camp-Halfblood and Camp Jupiter's exchange program. I should be happy because as a sole heir of Pluto or Hades ... I'm the one he can trust to administer and execute the final wishes of those who are in Elysium.

I am the Ghost King, keeper of souls and the bridge between the living and the dead, disturbed souls who are trapped between the doors of death because of some unfulfilled wish or promise, regrets, hopes and dreams. I need to keep tabs on them, to make sure every single last wish is granted.

I have to stay away for a week away from my home, even though my deliciously handsome boyfriend Perseus Jackson is there. He might not be a hard-working studious young man, but he sure can finish what needs to be done. Especially when he’s head-councilor and praetor at both camps, I know how tiresome it can be to go around both camps and talk to people, but he finished it in one fell swoop so we could spend some “ _alone time”_   together as according to him.

Sadly, my luck still sucks – the Fates are surely rolling on their stomachs while laughing, having a hell of a time making my monochrome life more miserable. I needed to get out. I needed to go home and be with him, but I still have a lot to do. A lot of paperwork to finish. I am so frustrated! Not only is my hair getting in the way of my work, so is the weather. Boreas said that there would be thunderstorms because Zeus and Hera had a bit of an argument regarding a cloud nymph. _Great._

If there’s one thing I learned inside the house of Hades, it's that alcohol intake is a must in order for us to relax and to “chill”. It’s like a sedative for the _U_ _nderworld kids_ to help keep our stress meter to a minimum. Well, no wonder … Greek or Roman, dad still retains a great deal with liquor next to the wine dude.

I entertain the thought and drink to ease all my worries. He warned me not to succumb too much because frankly, as any human or god … it has the same effect that could make you a little dizzy and suddenly you realize you have a lot of untapped confidence in you.

It’s past six in the evening, I could already feel the cold breeze crawling in between my skin. I wore my black hood as I stroll away from the office, dead people sure exhaust me, I check my watch … I blink groggily, fiddling with my jeans pocket for my phone. Still 3 and a half hours to spare to clean the house before Percy arrives home, _Ah, I still have a lot of time left_. I walk along the Bacchus’ vineyards to shadow travel near a pub on the outside world. I need some mortals to keep my stress at a low. I jumped off a block and appeared at the downtown festival, a few college students offered me shots and drinks as I stray along isles. _Wow_. and here I thought I wouldn’t be noticed. Guess this city is well-lighted that even my presence can be sensed. I settled down at the corner of the column bars near the stage podium, I am so wasted… I should probably take a short nap or a little rest, but my inner more vibrant and confident self is insisting to be a little spoiled kid, to be picked up by my boyfriend. _Styx, he’ll lecture me because I’m too drunk._ _Hah, my phone is already flooded of messages and missed calls from him since I haven’t been replying to his text messages all day._ I giggled over the thought of a mad Percy being all concerned at me, that’s something I’d pay to see. But _meh,_ I look at my recently called contacts and flash-dialed Jason’s number so he could pick me up and drop me off no questions asked. I curled myself at the corner of the stage so that he could see me instantly when he arrives.

 

 

 

 

 **THUNK!** 5 minutes into sleep mode and I’m already being interrupted by something. I look up to see who it is that flicked my forehead, I was expecting a tall angry turf-head with golden hair and angry blue eyes filled with brotherly concern, but what I’ve laid my eyes on was a hulking dude with bleached blonde hair and a frustrated scowl plastered on his face. “I said you can call me anytime you need help but I wasn’t expecting this. Seriously, di Angelo, is this _U_ _nderword-ly_ shenanigans really necessary?” he exclaimed. I can’t process what’s going on between his exasperated sigh and disapproving shake of the noggin but I think I did something pretty awesome to diss him off… I just waved at him and giggled, he clicked his tongue and scooped me from where I was curled up. “Jackson is going to kill me…”

 

With that, he proceeded to take me home.  It was cold and raining, I heard Will curse between his breath “…this is not in my job description.” As he continue to fish out the keys to my apartment in my black hooded jacket. I just slapped his back and continued giggling, not aware of the danger that’s waiting for me inside my apartment.

When we got in, it was dark. I wouldn’t be surprised if nobody’s home. I wasn’t expecting him until tomorrow, but then again he always like surprises. He was sitting by the window sill holding out his phone and - was that Riptide? -, looking at me and Will as if he’s ready to pounce.

 “Is it raining so hard that you had to be escorted home by another guy?” he asked in a mocking and annoyed toned while staring me down with those possessive cerulean eyes. It caught me off guard I started to panic. I accidentally dropped my bag on the floor and he smirked. _HE FREAKIN’ SMIRKED, Styx and Lethe_ I thought I was about to vomit my heart, I whipped at my side and shot an apologetic look at Will who’s momentarily stunned at the corner of the room.

Percy took stride towards me while glaring at me with that predatory look of his, as if challenging me to defy him. Wow this is the first time I’ve seen him _jealous_? Chills run down my spine, but not out of fear but something about … arousal? I could hear the rain trickling down the living room windows. I can see his voracious smirk whenever there’s a lightning flash, I don’t know if it’s because I’ve missed him so much or it’s just the aphrodisiac the alcohol is giving off ..But damn am I turned on.

 

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself getting wet like that with someone else.” He said while trapping me to the corner of the room. I looked around to see where Will might be standing, but it looks like he already made a quick escape down the building. My attention shifts back to him when I felt my back bump into the junction of the living room wall. “Didn’t take you long not to miss me, huh?” he whispers. I look at him stunned, looking for the words to say. He looks so pleased seeing me silenced and without any comeback flinging his way.

He looks as if he’d recalled something which happened before while fixing his gaze at me, _well if that’s how you want to play it._ My hands crawl at his hips, hooking my fingers at his belt loops, I pull him towards me and whispered against his cold lips, “Stop playing games with me, Perseus…” I purred his name out. “Maybe you were the one who missed me.” I teased. “You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow.”

I could feel him shudder at my mischievous taunts. His facial features soften and he leans down on me and pulled me closer, tightening his grip. I could hardly breathe. He lays butterfly kisses around my cheeks, he smells my hair and neck. I felt my pulse rising from every touch and my hips leaning involuntarily to meet his erection.

After his agonizing torment… he pushed me against the wall that I have to instinctively curl my arms and hips around his frame for support. I could feel my hips bucking from the excitement. It’s a good thing he decided to attack me.

“I did miss you...” he whispers lowly at my ear. I leaned down and leered heatedly. “Good. So did I.” The suspense is killing me, I stare longingly at his lips urging him to take me because I really need this. I’m hungry for his touch and desire.

He gives me a quick scrumptious once-over then he suddenly pressed his hips against mine, abruptly pushing me up against a wall. He grabs my face between his hands, forcing me to look up into his keen determined eyes.

I gasp, and his mouth dives down. He’s kissing me, violently. Briefly our teeth clash, then his tongue is in my mouth.

Desire explodes like the Fourth of July throughout my body. I suddenly feel alive again, all the blood in my head is heading south and I’m kissing him back, matching his fervor, my hands knotting in his hair, pulling it, hard. He groans a low sexy sound in the back of his throat that reverberates through me, and his hand moved down my body to the top of my thigh, his fingers digging into my flesh through my wet jacket.

I pour all the angst and heartbreak of the last few days of missing him into our kiss, binding him to me, and it hits me—in this moment of blinding passion— that he’s doing the same. He feels the same. He positions my hands and legs so I’m holding onto his torso as he carries me towards the bedroom.

I claw at every fabric that’s getting in my way. I bite, I lick and I suck what little skin I could find exposed and he does the same. He unravels me and binds me to him. He possess es me. After he slammed the bedroom door he gently puts me down the edge of the bed.

He breaks off the kiss, panting. His eyes blazing and luminous with desire, firing the already heated blood that is pounding through my body. My mouth is slack as I try to drag precious air into my lungs.

“You. Are. Mine,” he snarls, emphasizing each word. He pushes away from me and bends, hands on his knees as if he’s going to run a marathon. “For the love of Zeus, Nico.”

I crawl back and lean against the bedroom cupboard, panting, trying to control the violent reaction in my body, trying to find my equilibrium again.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper once my breath has returned from the poisonous depths of alcohol.

“You should be. I know what you were doing. Do you want that sun-tanned surfer dude, Nico? He obviously has feelings for you.”

I flush and shake my head.

“No."

He bends over the bed and slowly crawls up and over me, kissing me as he goes. He kisses each of my breasts and teases my nipples in turn, while I groan and writhe beneath him, and he doesn't stop.

Regarding me with those starving eyes, he pushed my legs apart with his and moves so that he’s hovering above me. Without taking his eyes off mine, he sinks into me at a deliciously slow pace.

I closed my eyes, relishing the fullness, the exquisite feeling of his possession, instinctively tilting my pelvis up to meet him, to join with him, moaning loudly with every move. He eases back and very slowly fills me again. My fingers find their way into his silken unruly hair, and he oh-so-slowly moves in and out again.

“Shit, could you stop… _mmghh_ teasing...?” I complained while he thrusts.

“Tell me what you want Nico” he drawls out my name and that’s it. That’s the end of me.

“Faster Percy…” I pleaded. " Move faster."

He smirks down at me in triumph, licking his lips and he dives down to kiss me hard, then really starts to move— _. . . oh fuck_ —and I know it will not be long. He sets a pounding rhythm. I start to quicken my pace, my legs tensing beneath him.

“Nico, you belong to me.” He whispers at my ear.

His words are my undoing, and I explode, magnificently, mind-numbingly, into a million pieces around him, and he follows calling out my name.

“Nico! _Oh fuck_ , Nico!” He collapses on top of me, his head buried in my neck as he found release inside me, filling me to the brim.

“I love you” he whispered while peering at me. My eyes feel like they’re covered in lead, I’m just so relieved and happy right now, I kiss his hair. It has been a while, it is such perfect timing because I don’t have work tomorrow. And even if I do, I don’t think I would be able to stand with this delicious sore sensation. _It’s almost morning._ I curl up to him and snuggle close to him knowing full well that after the weekend he’ll still be with me, but I just want to act a little greedy, okay?

“ _mi manchi_   _tanto, mio caro, ti amo.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear GX,
> 
> Wow, you made my heart race because of that.  
> You just had to make your payback that hot, huh?  
> Of course you just had to include that line in the end, too.  
> Why don't we slow things down for a bit? The beginning was too... intense. 
> 
> Here's a new installment for this joint-fic.  
> I've been listening nonstop to "Daylight" for the entire week I've been busy with school just so I could get my mind going with Percy's POV.  
> Hopefully this isn't overkill. 
> 
> Sincerely yours,  
> ZR
> 
> P.S. I'll be waiting patiently for yours.

P E R C Y

DAYLIGHT

 

I take in the beautiful sight sprawled beneath me, finding myself completely falling all over again for the same boy I was once wary of. With the wavy midnight hair I love running my hands through with every chance I get, the deep obsidian eyes that could pull and drown me in its gaze, the smooth alabaster skin I enjoy leaving kisses and touches all over. The voice that could ease all my fears back to where it could never hurt me and the touch that could easily have me in its mercy.

Never before have I ever been with anyone who knows exactly what I feel through lack of words. The very idea is chilling in a way. To be read so thoroughly by someone like him.

This guy... he never stops exceeding my expectations.

The way his cold touches burn with heat.

The way he knows when to speak and when to give in.

Knows when I'm hurting...

Knows when I'm hiding...

All the good things in Hades personified in someone named Nico di Angelo.

 

 

"Per...seus..." Nico pants shallowly against my neck, his voice catching - a little hoarse from overuse - and his hands running up and down my back sensually. Slowly. Like how we're moving in what others would already say as something more than sex but close to love-making.

I push into him one more time, as deep as I could go, drawing out a pleased cry from Nico while I moved with him... this time unhurriedly and leisurely, our animalistic desire for one another having long died out after what I counted to be the seventh round.

Vision turning white, I leaned over, fully on top of him while his legs wrap around my sides for support as I ease myself in and out of him in a speed that just draws out bliss and pleasure from us.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from reaching my peak all too soon. My arms wrap tightly around his lean frame, my resolve threatening to break with every thrust I make. _No. I don't want to end this just yet._

I haven't seen Nico for almost two months, just a little longer.

Reaching down to hold him, I forced myself to breathe evenly - something I'm always finding hard to do whenever it concerns him -. If this is something that could be considered as drowning, I wouldn't mind dying with it. "Nico." I breathed out as I moved deeply and slowly into him, reaching deeper inside him than I could have imagined possible. Tangling my fingers through his hair, I pull him up for a gentle kiss.

He responds by beginning to move, his hips rolling and moving in time with mine as I move my lips down, peppering him with kisses and licks along his jaw. "Faster, Percy...", he pleads, his legs - now having slipped off my sides- weakly sliding back up to get his point across.

"Move faster."

Picking up on his need, I slide my hands back down his thighs. Admiring the way how my fingers glide down the slick patch of skin underneath my palms before bringing his legs around my sides. The increasing sound of my body slamming into his, lighting a fire each time I drive myself deeper into him, drowning out everything except for the two of us. The longing for Nico thriving inside me becomes neglected and irrelevant, surrendering to the thoughts of pleasing my boyfriend writhing beneath me.

I sobbed back a groan as I began to pick up my speed, angling myself just right so that I could hit the spot I know which will make Nico cry out in pleasure. Driving his body wild with lust, I lean down to leave passionate kisses on whatever skin I could blindly find.

"Nico!" I found myself saying his name over and over like a mantra, his voice calling back to me in the same way as our movements became more frantic. " _Oh, fuck!_ Nico."

With every pant, every moan and every cry of my name he makes, I find myself beginning to reach my peak. His cries and pleas only adding fire to my gut, building up and silently begging for release. If this is something the Fates would give me as the cause of my own undoing, I wouldn't mind losing myself for him.

Unable to hold back anymore, I leaned down to leave a few more kisses on his skin. His shoulder. His neck. His cheek... anywhere my own desperate need of touching Nico would lead me to. He does the same, lips and hands moving across my body in desperation, leaving touches and kisses of varying passion. I could feel my emotions, my heartache, my longing and my love for him begin to pool together and threaten to break like a broken dam.

"I love you." I whispered to Nico's ear as I heard him cry out my name when he hit his peak.

The moment I felt him clench tightly around me, pulling and holding me tightly inside him, I bit back a groan of bliss. The hot white bands wrapped around my gut snapping from its vice-like grip as I let my own climax hit me, releasing and filling Nico with my seed before fully collapsing on top of him in exhaustion, lungs heaving and bodies slick with sweat and evidence of our actions.

 _"Mi manchi tanto, mio caro. Ti amo."_ Nico whispered back in a foreign tongue I've grown so used to hearing; his lips lazily dragging itself across my head and planting a soft and very much appreciated kiss on my hair while his fingers languidly trace lines across my back and arms.

I don't really understand Italian all too well, but I've heard Nico whisper these words often enough to know that it meant _I missed you so much, my dear. I love you._ A line I know is meant for me and only for me.

Nico soon went slack against me, his features becoming gentle and free from what I thought was a permanent brooding look on his face and was replaced by a look of content.

I felt a small smile form on my lips when he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me pinned down the bed and using me as a body pillow. As expected, the guy has a large amount of energy in him to keep us going for a long time - probably something with demigods or just among us children of the big three - but after we do finish... (Honestly, I don't really see why I should be censoring myself for this, but, yeah. For the sake of modesty.) the next thing he'll be is something fit for the Ghost King. That being dead to the world.

 

 

With the distracting sound of the alarm clock beeping, telling me it was 5 A.M. It was already nearing dawn. I realized that we really did spend the whole night together and I didn't even notice that the storm had stopped. And... _oh crap._ I forgot to tell Nico I only came back to get a few more clothes and... that I'll be leaving again by morning.

The moment I remembered I had to be leaving again - for gods know how long this time -, I felt all my remaining energy leave me. I laid down next to Nico, running a hand on my face in realizing the dilemma I'm in.

Honestly, if given the choice, I would have wanted to just stay here with him until the weekend instead of going back and forth to two camps that I now consider as home... but that's also the problem. Without him beside me, I could hardly think of either camp as _home_. I know. What about my friends? Don't they matter to me? Of course they do. But generally speaking, I can't enjoy myself fully knowing Nico should be beside me.

I gave out a heavy sigh, probably not as heavy as carrying the entire world on my shoulders (Trust me, I know how it feels like.), but still heavy enough to let the entire room know that I'm having some sort of personal dilemma right now.

Yesterday before I came back here in New Rome expecting that I won't be going back to New York anytime soon, Chiron told me that I just _had_ to come back tomorrow morning and pleaded - oops, asked - me to continue with my job as an ambassador for both camps. Something about the camp needing trainers for the sudden influx of demigod children in both camps. I wouldn't be surprised. Ever since either camps made it out alive in the greatest mud war with Grandma Dirtface, the gods were going gung-ho claiming their children, one demigod after another.

The past months had been the biggest and wildest display of demigod children having their heads lit up like Christmas lights because of their godly parents shining down their godly symbols on them practically telling everyone, _"Another point goes to Apollo! Oh wait, this is from Hermes! The next one is Athena's!"_. If there was a scorekeeper for the whole event of godly parents claiming their children, I'm pretty sure Hermes, Apollo and Athena would be taking Gold, Silver and Bronze, respectively. It was  complete chaos.

Most of the time it would leave me, Jason and Reyna butting heads to agree on whether we'd have to send a particular kid to the other camp or not and sometimes meetings would just end up becoming a total wreck. It was hard and you'll think that the idea of healing the rift that had spanned centuries between the Romans and Greeks would be impossible, but we get by, one demigod kid at a time.

Nico stirs slightly in his sleep and let out a small groan I could swear was almost a whisper of my name, I felt my smile grow wider at the thought of him waking up beside me after a long time of being away from him. I scooted closer, pulling his smaller frame into my arms and holding him flush against my own while I left kisses and touches that just leave me wanting more. It amazes me on how his body seemed to mold against mine, telling me that he really is my better half and that I do have someone worth coming home to.

Planting a kiss on his hair that smells strongly of lavander and spice - a weird mix, but definitely works for him -, I found my lips driving in south to search for more places to leave my kisses on. His eyebrows, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks... and his lips. Just anywhere that I feel like leaving my mark on. A mark that would tell him that he belongs to me and that I belong to him.

By the moment I felt him start to react a little strongly and groan a string of words - probably curses - under his breath, I stopped, letting him have his much needed rest and just be contented with me holding him close like this while I waited for the sun to rise.

I'm practically dizzy with the need for sleep consistently tugging my brain, but I fight it. My time with Nico is as limited as the time left for night to continue. The moment the sun rises would be my cue to leave... and right now, I would gladly pray to all the gods - even Ares - and give everything I have just to make this last for eternity. Just like this. With just the two of us together and no one else. No responsibilities. No expectations. Nothing. Just me and him.

Before, I wouldn't have found myself being selfish like this. Strongly wanting to be together with someone to the point that I'll want to stay with them with every waking second of my life. Working full-time as a head counselor and a praetor  and dating an heir to the Lord of the Dead with a schedule as packed as the Asphodel fields at the same time made me realize there was nothing wrong with wanting this. Wanting to hold him, wanting to kiss him, wanting to see him smile and wanting to hear him say my name. Over and over and over again.

We don't get to be together all the time with our schedules being as different as night and day, so being together like this is special.

I don't want to leave and have to start all over again.

I never want this to stop.

But the Fates couldn't just get a gods damn clue when to stop pestering me. Here, I just prayed to every god there is to keep me from leaving this place called _"being currently wrapped in my boyfriend's arms"_ , and the damn clock just suddenly decided to bring me out of my thoughts with a blaring alarm that if Nico haven't been so tired would have been beaten to it by being thrown to the wall opposite the bed.

I groaned. _You have got to be kidding me._ For what I thought was just ten minutes of admiring the way how Nico di Angelo looks like his namesake of an angel, it turned out that I spent a whole hour doing nothing but think about how I would be leaving him again by morning and wishing that morning doesn't come all too soon.

I reluctantly pull away, weighing my decision of just ditching my job as camp ambassador just for today. As much as I know that Nico would like it if we are together, he won't like it if he finds out I ditched my responsibilities for him.

It's already 6 A.M., - now 6:01 - the clock decided to remind me again. I really should be getting ready. Camp activities start by 8 and even if I take Blackjack to get to camp, it'll take us about an hour to get to New York. Mrs. O'Leary is out of the question since as much as possible, I don't like shadow travelling. It feels a little too... claustrophobic for me.

Getting up from bed, I try my hardest not to make a sound loud enough to wake Nico up. I made my way to the bathroom. I was thinking of just packing up my clothes and take a quick shower at camp before going to classes but I thought better than to eventually become a week's - or a month's - worth of gossip. The Aphrodite kids have a knack of sensing what went on with their OTP (one true pairing) just by catching the scent in the air. Freaky, I know, and I wouldn't want that to happen again after the "Good Night Kiss" fiasco Nico and I got into months back.

By 7:30 I was cleaned up, Hair towel-dried and messed up just how I like it, teeth sparkling white and clothes smelling of mothballs, old closets and a tad of a familiar scent called   _eau de_ home. I'm running late, but cleaned up. I picked up my backpack, all geared up and ready, and was about to head out the apartment when I had the last minute reminder to head to the bedroom and wake Nico up.

I went back inside and immediately realized how stupid it was of me to actually forget this. Gazing down at my boyfriend's sleeping form, I take in his features, memorizing them and putting them into memory while I reached out to run my fingers through his hair, remembering how he looks surreal with the first rays of sunlight touching his skin. "Nico...?" I called out, gently shaking him awake.

After a few attempts, I figured he wouldn't wake up so I decided on settling with a kiss. I paused when I heard him groggily mutter moments before my lips touches his. "Per...seus?" I smiled, seeing him rub his eyes clear of sleep.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" I whispered back, nuzzling his neck while hearing him purr contentedly and feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me close.

If only I could stay here like this.

 

 

A short exchange of slurred and half-asleep questions later, I find myself standing in front of our New Rome apartment and being given a once-over by Blackjack.

"Wow, Boss! You look wasted! Dead Boy gave you a great time, eh? Did you do it "cowboy" style?" he nickered, his wings flapping, his hooves clomping ground and his tail swishing wildly just to reiterate.

I rolled my eyes. _Oh gods_. Now even my pegasus takes interest in my sex life.  "Say a word to my friends and you can kiss your donuts goodbye. You spend too much time with Arion."

"How could I _say a word_ to Golden Boy and the others? They don't speak horse like you do."

"Blackjack?" I asked impatiently while mounting him and holding on to his mane.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Just fly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... yeah. I think the length was a bit of overkill. 
> 
> Well, this is it!  
> The second installment of Percy's POV.  
> Still not sure if GX and I are gonna go with the linear flow of the story (I don't even know if there is. We're just winging it.), or just type in some drabbles (Is this still considered a drabble because of its length? I think it could be considered a one-shot of sorts. OTL) depending on how the song calls for it.
> 
> So did you like it?  
> Feel free to leave some suggestions or comments.  
> If you have time and liked the fic enough, do hit the kudos button located on the lower right part of the screen.  
> It'll be very much appreciated!
> 
> \- ZR


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear ZR,
> 
> As expected, you never fail to satisfy me. My inner Nico must be writhing in a corner right now, fanboying to all the attention you’re giving me.  
> Touche sir, but I must say, I am not finished making your knickers twist too. This is far from over and there’s still more to come, as long as there are M5 songs to use.
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and responsiveness you guys are giving us, seriously, you make our weeks more lively and exciting. Thank you for waiting patiently for our updates
> 
> Sincerely yours,  
> GX
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. As promised…

N I C O

DAYLIGHT

"Nico...?" I hear a familiar voice gently calling out to me, shaking me awake.

I feel a familiar set of lips flutter at my forehead, my cheeks, and my nose moments later, and I groggily mutter out my boyfriend’s name… "Per...seus?" I rub my eyes and blink several times to let them adjust to the light.

He said something, but my brain is in no function to translate words for me at this time of day. I’m not really a morning person, as you know. I grab him and pull him close, urging him to get back in bed with me to sleep some more or spend the weekend being lazy.

He asked me a few questions, but as I said, my brain isn’t capable of responding during this time of day. So, my answers would probably be drunken slurs of ill-made words.

A cold gust of wind from an open window sill made my eyes open wide, making me slip away from my little reverie,  _S_ _eriously, even in my dreams!_ as I stir in my bedside, clutching the comforter closer, remembering all of the things that had happened last night. _That is so embarrassing I can’t believe I did that! I can’t believe I said those,_ I flush at the unwelcome thoughts pooling my mind. Well, it’s been a while since we’ve last seen each other. Yes, we’re swinging back and forth two camps, but we don’t accidentally bump into one another. Let’s just say we put the opportunity to good use. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, camp ambassador, my boyfriend. Wore me out and now I’m sore, I could feel every inch of my body aching but there’s no trace of fatigue. Just body pains caused by extreme pleasure – _ugghhh this is so humiliating._ It makes me want to roll my eyes and bury myself.

I turn to my side, anticipating someone sleeping with a goofy grin plastered on his face, dreaming of the wonderful night we’ve had. But instead, all I saw was cold empty space. Noticing that it’s already 10:44 A.M. at the clock ticking loudly at his bedside table, _ugghh I slept like the dead_ (no pun intended… well, maybe a little.), I carefully stand up to see if he’s making pancakes or any weird blue food inside the kitchen, but there’s no smell coming from there, either. I whistle to call out on Mrs. O’Leary, and she appears at the coffee table, giddily pouncing on my slippers – in case you’re wondering, her “human dog” form is a 6 month-old mastiff. Pretty cute and handy, right? Well, if she’s on her OTHER form, she wouldn’t fit inside our dining room, let alone our apartment! And come on, how are we supposed to scrape out that big of a dung? It would take a lot of skeleton soldiers to clean up that mess, it would make the Diocletian Scepter have an overload during the first 5 minutes of usage. _Anyway,_

“Perseus?”, I call out to him, but no one answered. _Maybe he’s in the shower_. I head towards the kitchen to grab a blueberry yogurt juice while I wait for him, but as I open the fridge to grab my drink, I saw a blue Post-It plastered on the middle. I frowned while I read it, sipping on the drink while I did.  _Oh, he has work. I knew this day would come, I knew it all along. I knew that work is important and I don’t want him to stay with me and ditch it – it would seem so irresponsible of us. But, it’s a weekend, we have to rest too!_

 _Maybe I wasn’t dreaming and it was really just him shaking me awake to tell me he’s leaving._ Sigh. _But I want him to be with me a little longer, I know I’m in no position to whine, but can’t the Prince of death whine for a bit and be a little selfish?_

 ** _ACHOO_** _! Oh styx. My nose is running. Wow, that one time I had colour on my face and it’s because of a fever._ I scan our empty apartment, looking for any form of salvation against this boredom. I don’t really have the appetite to eat and even if I do it’s because Jackson is here to keep on reminding me to “fill my tummy with something yummy”. _Sigh_. I switched the television on to look for something to waste my time on. Maybe I should play something on xbox or psp, finish that big boss fight I was halted to continue during the weekday or watch some romcoms I downloaded a while back.

I get to my feet, and as I stand up, I feel the world glitch against my eyes, or is it because I’m wobbling…or drunkenly staggering? I don’t know. I’ll just get some Advil or aspirins, Gatorade, a tissue box and get a move on with my plans …but before that, I need to call Chiron to ask Will if he knows any medicine or spells for this aching body, because apparently ambrosia and nectar aren’t working that well.

 

 

In the middle of 50 first dates, my door bell rings surprisingly. I checked to see who it was at the transmitter and I was surprised to see that it was the whole gang.“Sup Nico?” Jason beamed.

As I opened the apartment door, Hazel ran as fast as she can to barrel towards me to hug and kiss me, I kiss both of her cheeks. “It’s been a while Haze, I’m sorry for being so busy.” She scowled, “You didn’t need to apologize Nico, we were all busy after Grandma Dirtbag decided to wreck some havoc.” Leo and Frank awkwardly glanced at me from behind, I nod and smile at them. Meanwhile, Jason and Piper are making themselves at home. They headed straight to the kitchen to prepare something.

“Sorry on intruding on your day-off, Nico. Percy wanted us to check up on you, too.” Piper whispered while chopping vegetables. “No it’s really okay, and I should be the one cooking for you guys, since you’re the guests” I reasoned out.

“We can’t let you do that man, you’re sick” Frank looked apologetically. “What? But I didn’t even…” I stare at Jason menacingly, silently demanding for an explanation, “You guys didn’t know I was sick before you even got here…” he sighed exasperatedly and held his hands up in surrender, “Nico, Percy called me because Chiron told him you were sick. They were supposed to send Will Solace here to take care of you, but he was being stubborn and asked us to look after you.” He explained.

“Do you even want to know what a jealous and angry Perseus Jackson look like?” Leo asked, “It’s worse than an Empousai and Hydra combined! Shit be so nasty, I tell you!”

I roll my eyes at them. “Fine, I’m glad you guys are here, though. Thank you.”

We spent all afternoon watching movies, eating and sharing stories. I’m slowly getting the hang of people worrying for me, it’s heart swelling. I feel so fortunate, having friends like these. It makes me want to smother Perseus with kisses because he was in fact the reason I’m able to be with them freely.

Around 6, I told them to help themselves around the apartment because I can’t take it anymore and I wanted to take some rest and sleep. I wrap my comforter around my thin frame, clutching it closely while sniffing it, it still smells like Percy. _And I miss him_. I wish he’d come back soon enough because we’ll both be busy by then and times like these are hard to earn.

I fell asleep thinking of him, waiting, wondering what he’d been up to all day and hoping he’d be by my side when I wake up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest GX,
> 
> I was kidding about the strike.  
> You don't need to pull those sweet "Leo Moves" on me. hahaha  
> And by the way, I know the Daylight part is giving you feels and I'm sorry if it makes you feel sad whenever you listen to it now.  
> But here, hope this relieves you from the pain and loneliness.
> 
> As usual, I did something here that might leave you wanting to choke the begeezus out of me, but-  
> you asked and I shall deliver.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> ZR
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry if I only updated now. I got sick so I had to catch up with some work and school stuff.

P E R C Y

SUNDAY MORNING

 

"Percy, watch out!"

I looked up just in time to get myself out of harm's way breaking into a jump and rolling to the side, I could swear I was about a hair strand away from kissing my life goodbye when that ungodly boulder from the poop pile (or Zeus' Fist as Chiron insists on us calling it, but it really just looks like a poop pile for me.) came bludgeoning its way towards me care of the Stoll brothers.

I got up quickly, getting a little dizzy from the movement I made. I'm out of practice, seriously. "What the heck was that for?!" I shouted at the grinning pair of twins standing at the top of the pile.

"Sorry, Percy." Travis apologized a little not too sincerely, crouching back down to go back to his business like nothing serious happened.

"At least you didn't get hit, right?" Connor followed. "It was for the Ares kids, but the cable got loose when we were setting up the trap. We were about to tell you but, we figured you could handle your own."

"Oh, great! Thanks for the concern." I sighed and turned around look at the rock that almost flattened me to a Percycake. I frowned at seeing the sheer size of the thing settling right in the middle of the small stream running at the edge of the battlefield grounds. The thing was the size of a tire of an eighteen-wheeler truck!

This was not a good day. Not a very good day at all. Not only am I lacking sleep (something I don't really regret because of what caused it), my patience is running thin about how everything didn't go as planned. I was supposed to go and teach sword fighting down in the arena right now, but I ended up supervising the Stoll brothers and eventually becoming their guinea pig for their traps later. I'm supposed to be thrilled that it ended up with me not missing out on Capture the Flag Fridays because something more interesting came up last night with Buford running around wildly flashing underwear from one of the Hephaestus kids last night, so Chiron had to reschedule the games tonight. Most importantly, I'm supposed to be at home with Nico right now! On a weekend!

I paced around the poop pile, resisting the urge to bite my nails or run my fingers through my hair. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I didn't cook breakfast, so I don't have to worry about accidentally leaving the stove open. (I kind of did that before. Accidentally, of course.) I closed the faucet, so no case of water pooling around the apartment. I fed Mrs. O' Leary. I wrote a note to Nico telling him I had work today. I woke him up to tell him, too. I even locked the door. Check. Check. Everything was a check... so why am I feeling like this?

"Percy!" Max, a brown haired and freckle faced kid of Hermes around the age of 10, called out to me while running all the way to where I was. "Chiron... Big House. Nico di Angelo-" he gasped out frantically, catching his breath at the same time.

I looked back at the twins, who were at that time already looking at me with concern. I didn't need to say anything else. When it comes to Nico or anyone dear to me, they knew better than to hold me back. I ran all the way to the Big House, as fast as I could. I only left home for about two hours and something already happened?

 _Nico_.

 

 

By the time I arrived at the Big House, everyone was there. Chiron was by the porch, his centaur form hidden by his magical wheelchair, and was surrounded by Jason, Piper, Leo... and Annabeth. I gave them a quick nod and stopped in front of the gang. "What happened to Nico?" I asked quickly, a little squeaky maybe. My worry for him present in my voice.

"Percy, before you go jumping to conclusions, Nico is fine. He just called saying he has a fever." Chiron interjected with a thoughtful rub on his beard, his eyes looking kindly at me and stopping me from thinking the worst. "I'm thinking of sending Will Solace over to check on him." Okay. I was wrong. This was the worst.

"No...!" I reacted a little too quickly, making everyone look at me in surprise like I just stopped a fireman from rushing into the fire. "I mean...", I looked at everyone a little hesitantly. I glanced at Jason's direction longer than anyone else. If anyone knows my apparent discomfort with Will getting near Nico, it's him. He's been my go-to when it comes to my... uh... jealous fits.

Jason gave out an exasperated sigh and turned to look at Chiron. "We'll handle it from here, Chiron. Thanks for letting us know about Nico."

Chiron gave us a look that says he'll never ever understand how teenagers think and just nodded at us, showing his trust that we would be able to handle this situation on our own. When we were left alone, everyone came huddling towards me with expecting looks on their faces.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain. Spill." Annabeth ordered. I flinched.

As much as Annabeth and I had called off our relationship over a year ago because of varying opinions and morals (as I have realized I might not be pure hearted than I thought), there was no denying that we went back to square one. _Okay, maybe not exactly back to square one._ We're still friends, but we're still awkward around each other. Skirting around one another and as much as possible trying not to be alone together.

It wasn't a sudden decision. When we got out of Tartarus alive we knew that something changed within us and that we were only together because of the things we went through and the bond that formed between us are what kept us going. We found ourselves disagreeing with things that didn't bother us much before, quarrels were lasting more than a day. Then whenever the topic of me almost killing Misery came... we just didn't agree on anything afterwards.

There was love, no doubt about it and we didn't regret even going so far as to date one another, but we figured we're much better as best friends than a couple.

"...I don't think sending Will over is a good idea." I said, shaking my head on both the idea and clearing my thoughts of Annabeth. Right now, Nico is my priority, not my past relationship. She gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't think he would be hesitant in playing doctor over Ni- ow!" Leo yelped in pain when Piper stepped on his foot.

I tried to control my annoyance, fighting the urge to snarl at just remembering what happened Friday night. It's not true that I _hate_ Will Solace. He's my friend - was? still is? I don't know. We only talk when necessary. - and a reliable comrade. I'll gladly trust him to watch my back if something bad happens, but at the same time I'm a little unsure about it when it comes to his feelings for Nico. _It's complicated._

I run my hand on my face. I noticed that I've been doing this whenever it comes to situations regarding Nico. It's like the moment I confessed to him and we started going out, my heart has been doing constant combinations of loop d' loops, base jumping and paragliding. I know. I know. _Nico chose me._ Get over it, Jackson. I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. I am the freaking king of schist. I'm the most eligible among the most eligible of bachelors. _Yeah. Right._ _Dream on._

And then there's Will Solace. Son of Apollo, top model material with his surfer dude look, his perfect tan, perfect blonde hair, blue eyes and that dazzling smile like his dad's. Then there's the rock star thing going on with his god given gift of being good with musical instruments. He even has that whole Shakespeare thing going, too. What's more is he has a doctorate in Medicine... human and divine. While me... I'm lucky I could land a job in the local aquarium spending the day talking to fish and cleaning up after them.

Let's just face it, without all this demigod business going on here, I'm just plain old Percy Jackson. Nothing good to show. No pedigree, not even a diploma (I'm still working on it) to get me a high paying job.

"Earth to Percy, hello? Are you there?" Piper called out with that soothing voice of hers. Somehow when I look at her, it always looks like she understands how I'm feeling. Insecurities after all cover a lot of common ground for us.

"I just- Could you guys just go visit him? Please?" It took everything from me to keep myself from pleading, but I did. As much as possible, I'd like to do things on my own first, but they're my friends. I can be vulnerable around them and they won't judge. They didn't when I came out to them that I'm bisexual, what harm would pleading do? "You can go to Will. Ask him about the medicine. Ask him what to do with Nico. Just... I just don't like it that he's alone with him. Especially him."

"Dude, you do know your insecurity just went through the roof by what you said." Leo said with a shake of his head, his eyes though looking at me with friendly concern. Ever since the whole CaLeo (Calypso and Leo. A "ship" name care of the Aphrodite kids.) ship sailed, the guy actually grew a mature bone in his body.

"I know, okay? Just... gods! I shouldn't have left. I should have ditched my duty and-" I'm starting to panic. I'm overreacting, I know, but I want to go home. I want to-

Jason clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, man. Don't be too hard on yourself, alright?" Then he gave me that signature "Jason Grace" smile that would have been the result of being a praetor for gods know how many years. "Even if you don't say it, we'll visit Nico. Hang out for a bit and see if he's okay."

I gave him a grateful smile and gave the gang my thanks. I still have to supervise camp activities along with Chiron and Annabeth, now that Mr. D. has been allowed back to Olympus and go back to his old ways. I won't be able to go home until tomorrow, but at least I'll be okay thinking that Nico is with friends. Friends we now see as family.

 

 

 

"Percy! Watch out!"

When have I heard this?

Oh. Right. Just this morning.

I looked up just in time to get myself out of harm's way breaking into a jump and rolling to the side, I could swear I was about a hair strand away from kissing my life goodbye when that ungodly boulder from the poop pile came bludgeoning its way to me care of the Stoll brothers.

In case you were wondering if this is a case of déjà vu, no. It isn't. Well, it probably is seeing that I'm currently sprawled on the ground having a familiar drakon bone sword pointed towards me by someone no other than Annabeth Chase. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain. The flag's ours." She grinned in triumph, waving the flag for effect.

I groaned in defeat. Whose idea was it to team up against Annabeth? I was too distracted to keep my mind into the game, and now I swear the rest of my team are glaring daggers at me for letting my guard down. I sat up and let myself be helped up by Annabeth before she got swept off her feet by the Ares and the Apollo campers. (Weird mix, right? I never thought they'd even work together.)

I gave my apologies to my team, promising that we'll be the winners in next week's game. I'm not a good leader to be able to give an effective pep talk, but I did manage to get some half-hearted nods and yeses.

Hours before dawn I sneaked out the cabin and took a walk along the beach.  I wasn't able to get even a wink of sleep at all. I can't reach Nico by phone all night, so I guessed that he's spending it sleeping. He's probably having a high fever if he's knocked out that early. Did he drink his medicine? Taken ambrosia and nectar? Has he eaten?

I tried to keep my mind off of him knowing that Jason and the others are looking after him, but I just can't. I want to go home. I want to see him and I want to be the one he'll see first when he wakes up.

I miss him.

"So this is where you're hiding." A familiar voice called out from the shore, pulling me out of my thoughts. I didn't notice I was already thigh-deep underwater when I turned around.

"Annabeth?" I called out, walking back towards her. "I- what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. You're thinking about Nico, aren't you?" she asked, not wasting time to skip around the topic. It made me realize that ever since the break-up, we didn't get to talk much.

I nodded. There wasn't any reason why I had to hide it, everyone already knows about me and Nico, anyway.

"How is he?"

It was probably a question that meant more than her worrying about his fever right now, but I told her about it. That he's not picking up and that I'm getting worried sick about him. That I wanted to go home and just be with him. It's selfish, I know. I'm so worried about someone that I'm prioritizing them over my duties, but I also have a duty as a boyfriend and as much as possible, I want to fulfil it, too.

"You should go if you're that worried." she simply told me.

"But, I still have to-"

"Percy, I know you. If you want to go, then you should go. Don't worry about it, I'll cover for you, Seaweed Brain." she said with a slight push, concern filling her looks and voice. "Besides, that's what friends are for, right?" she smiled that intelligent smile of hers, one that is worthy of Athena's.

I gaped at her. The daughter of Athena is seriously telling me to break camp rules...? "Are you serious?"

"You might need a friend to help you get there."

I saw Blackjack swoop down the beach and land in front of us. Telling me something in horse speak about him hearing about Nico from Tempest.

Before I left, I turned around to see Annabeth standing by the beach, watching quietly while I get ready to make my exit. "Annabeth?"

She looked up. I hugged her. It wasn't anything romantic, just a gesture of friendship. To let her know that I'm lucky to have her and that I'm grateful for her help. "Thanks, wise girl. You're the best."

"Go back to him, Seaweed Brain." She patted my back in encouragement, hugging me back for a while before letting go. "And make him soup, will you? For me."

I nodded and mounted Blackjack before flying back home.

 

 

I arrived at New Rome around sunrise, the perfect time for first pick in the local market. Rushing through the stalls, I went ahead to buy fresh vegetables, fruits and whatever it is I needed in making Nico a nice and healthy breakfast. It was just supposed to be a simple all-American chicken soup, but I decided to make something else that would jive in with his Italian upbringing. Percy's Signature Risotto sounds appetizing so far, so I'll go with that.

By the time I got home, the light drizzle became heavy rain. If not for my gift of being a human water repellent, I would have been close to a cat drenched in.

I checked the bedroom's direction. Nico's still asleep. Good, I can work on that. I still have enough time to whip up that risotto he likes. I'm not the best chef, but watching Nico do the kitchen work gave me an idea or two on how to make the dishes he likes. Besides, watching him working on something else besides talking to dead people and writing their name on that black iPad is as interesting as watching the newest "the Flash" episode.

Turning on the radio, I found out that the weather would be like this for the whole day. _Great_. Here I was thinking that maybe if Nico feels a little better later we could take a walk by the Little Tiber or have dinner by the plaza. To keep it short, take him out on a date, but I guess I'll just have to improvise and make the most of the weekend indoors. Here's to wishing we still have that salsa left over for some nachos. But knowing my friends, Leo and the others would have probably emptied out the fridge.

Around 7 A.M., I'm done with the cooking,  I finished plating the food to be brought to Nico for a nice breakfast in bed and only managed to leave a fairly acceptable mess around the kitchen. Not bad. Probably even giving me the right to nominate myself for _"The Best Boyfriend Ever."_.

 Looking at the tray of food on the counter, I decided to give it a little bit more flair. Dramatic and cheesy, maybe, but nothing's too much for the son of Hades.

Just when I was gonna plop in a stem of fresh Calla lily on the small vase, I noticed Nico standing by the kitchen doorway with a shocked look on his face. I stopped midway and met wide obsidian eyes looking at me in shock.

_Oh. Right._

I haven't exactly told him I'm coming home today.

Straightening up a little (after I plopped in the flower in the vase. My ADHD told me so. No judging.), I gave him a quick once-over. He looked much better than I thought he would be. He wasn't pale nor was he on the verge of collapse. He looks like... well, he looks like the same Nico I left yesterday, only a little pink on the cheeks and a little labored on the breathing. Is... _is he wearing my shirt?_ With relief washing over me, I grinned at him.

"Per...seus...?" he called out a little unsurely, straightening up a bit, blinking and becoming a little more aware of his surroundings.

"Hey, Neeks." I greeted back. Wow. My heart is actually doing flips right now. I'm actually a little nervous in seeing him again. Not a bad nervous, but a little more of "excited nervous". I looked down at the tray of food becoming forgotten by the counter. "Uh, I was supposed to bring you breakfast and-"

The next thing I know, I got the wind sucked out of me when I felt Nico throw his arms around me, his whole weight pressing on me. I laughed when I heard him mutter out curses of different languages.

Tilting his head up to make him look at me, I pushed his bed hair away from his face and take in his features. He's still hot to the touch and his cheeks are a little pink, forehead a little damp and eyes a little watery, too. He's definitely sick, but it didn't bother me at all.

"I'm home, nerd." I whispered, my lips curling up in a smile while I rested my forehead against his.

"Welcome home, dork." He whispered back.

I've only been away from him for a day and I can't believe how much I missed this. How much I really missed him. Our reunion Friday night was nothing compared to seeing him first thing on a Sunday morning.

I leaned down to kiss him, but just before our lips touched, I asked. "Can I ask you for a dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Definitely not a drabble anymore but an official chapter fic.  
> Heck, I don't even think this is a drabble.  
> Do I know much about FF classifications? No.  
> Is this a song fic then? Probably?  
> A fic? Maybe? Most possibly?
> 
> Where was I going with this? I had a point. 
> 
> Oh, yeah!  
> I hope you guys liked the chapter.  
> If you have any suggestions, reflections, or any reactions (not so violent please.), please feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> And if ever you do like the fic so far, please do feel free to leave a Kudos. It'll be very much appreciated!  
> Next chapter will be taken care of by GX. Please stay tuned :D
> 
> \- ZR


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Dear and Precious ZR,  
> Well that’s too bad, you didn’t see how much I could convince you while doing my mercurial impersonation of Leo Valdez. Here is the other end of Sunday Morning.  
> I wish I could come and visit you during White Day, but you live so far away. Next time I’ll try shadow-travel again and hope I don’t end up popping out of your bathroom.  
> Yes, it is truly “choke-worthy” and you will certainly not hear the end of this conversation in the near future, I do hope you’re prepared for my twitchy palms eager to wring you neck.  
> Lovely Viewers,  
> Do pardon our language, haha there’s this big thing we’re planning on making at this fanfiction. Prepare your hearts as soon as we get there.  
> P.S.  
> Shout out to Veco for the fits of laughter and a pound of heart-warming comments she leaves us, you inspired me to FINALLY make a cosplay page 

N I C O

SUNDAY MORNING

 

I woke up with a throbbing head and a soft soothing voice whispering to me, “Nico, you should drink your medicine. Will called me up to remind you” Piper said. She was holding a glass of water and a few biscuits. “I’m sorry for waking you up abruptly but I’m sure this will make you feel okay in the morning.” I nodded, “Thank you Piper, and ..uhm.. I’m so sorry for making you look after me.” “It’s okay Nico, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not being a bother to us, to Hazel.” She kissed my forehead to reassure me, it almost makes me want to cry.

A few seconds later, Hazel came inside my room while rubbing her eyes. Trying to pry away from sleep, she was moving closer to me trying to concentrate and shoo away the sleepiness, _what’s with Hades kids and sleep anyway?_ “Nico…” she whispered my name, a sweet sound coming from her as always. She sits at my bed, gingerly scooting closer “We need to go because we have scheduled appointments we need to fix tomorrow.” _Even on a Sunday! This debacle needs to be sought through soon._ “I need to know if you’re okay and if you still need us here. Don’t get me wrong I want to stay with you longer, but I need to know if you’re okay enough to walk around the house on your own. We promised Percy after all.” She finished.

I rub circles around her back and nodded to her reassuringly, keeping my eye contact with her as much as possible to get the message across. She hugs me and kisses my cheek. “Don’t hesitate to call me when you need anything okay? I’ll come marching in here with Arion and Frank” she coaxed. I’m pretty sure she’ll seriously do that. “I will” I said weakly. She and Piper gave me a tight warm fuzzy hug, they make me feel so alive.

I said my goodbyes and see you laters, they reminded me what time I should gobble up my pills. It was around eleven when they finally left the apartment. Wow it was suddenly all too quiet again. I know full well that being alone was an everyday thing for me. But not now, i can’t be left alone with my thought, misery and insecurity mixed in with a potent elixir which is my pessimism and being the son of Hades and voila! There you have it, you have a deadly dose of doubt, anxiety and stress.

When I’m alone I can’t help but think, _What if one day he wakes up and says he doesn’t love me anymore?_ _What if he gets tired of me? What if I’m not good enough for him? What if he gets back with Annabeth? What would I do…_

I jump out of bed and dash towards the cabinet. I fished out my boyfriend’s old raggedy t-shirt and replace the one I’m wearing now, sweaty from being sick in bed. It feels so comforting, I feel like he’s hugging me, assuring me he’s here with me and I’m okay… we’re okay. I open the lamp next to Percy’s bedside drawer. _Sigh_ , I can’t deal with being sick and alone in a cold apartment with thoughts like these, Perseus made a great deal of spoiling me that’s why I’m not used to this anymore.

My thoughts drift, I still feel drowsy from the medicine I took, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

 

 

 

I jolt from the concentrated burning smell coming from the kitchen area. There seems to be someone there. Maybe it was Frank cooking chicken noodle soup for me, he did promise me he will after he gets back here. I take my time in bed scanning through the messages inside my cellphone. I received a few reminders from Piper and Hazel, a get well soon from Chiron, some corny jokes from Leo and a lot from William repetitively harking me to take my medicines at proper times and get a regular long sleep or nap, he extends his worries and sentiments, too. There are a lot of messages but none from the one I’m anticipating. Maybe he’s too busy he forgot to text me. I groggily get out of bed, the AC is off, but it’s so cold. I hear trickling outside the window sill, it must be raining. I lazily head to the kitchen to drink some water, I feel so parched and drained but a lot better than yesterday.

I glanced at the wall clock showing that it’s almost 7 A.M., I stifle a yawn as I head out to the fridge. I was about to call out on Frank but as I turned to the counter a familiar figure stood there, dramatically looking at the food he so proudly prepared. He was cutting up the flower’s stem to be put inside the thin cylinder vase he was so fixed in making it look presentable that he hadn’t notice me gaping at him. He must’ve sensed me gawking at him at the doorway that’s why he turned to face my way. He goes to me slowly and I can’t stop staring. He didn’t even tell me he was coming home today that’s why I was so surprised to see him making a terribly cooked risotto. I was seeking answers from his eyes, he stopped midway contemplating on something. It took me by surprise that it almost makes me want to cry and before I know it I’m holding back tears pooling around my eyes, my heart beats faster and my breathing hitched at the thought of him cooking for me so early, risotto is a dish hard to prepare specially for an inexperienced cook like him, I tried my best to look as if I wasn’t that shaken and failing miserably at it. He grins at me as he makes his way, I must still be dreaming because it can’t be this is too much. “Per…seus?” I called out to him making sure that this is all happening and I’m seeing right, not just an illusion made up by my brain.

“Hey, Neeks” he called out to me and I melt as that silly pet name escaped his lips. I feel so nervous my hands must be cold and sweaty right now. He looks at the food he methodically prepared for me forgotten at the kitchen counter, “Uh, I was supposed to bring you breakfast and –“ but before he could finish I already pounced on him, throwing my whole weight against him, leaning in and curling my arms around his shoulders cursing at him in Italian and all the other languages I know.

He settles in and hugs me tight, and placed his forehead against mine, “I’m home, nerd.” He smiled. and I whispered at his ear, “Welcome home, dork”. My heart is doing this acrobatic pirouette as we exchanged endearing insults to one another. He leans down to kiss me but stops inches away from my lips, “Can I ask you for a dance?” he asked.

I chuckled and smiled at him, “Seriously? The Amazing Perseus Jackson wanting to dance with a _nerd_ like me?” I chided. He pouted, “Well, I just thought I wanted to dance with you since we’ve never really done it before.” I smiled at him, feeling my heart so full with emotions, I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS DORK. Urgh. I held out my hand to him, “Just make sure you don’t step on my feet, Jackson.” I teased as he gives me a disbelieving look, mouth agape and eyes wide. Wow this is rare, Perseus being speechless. He coughs and takes my hand “Shut up, it’s not like there’s someone watching.” He smirks. “Real nice genius, your hands are in the wrong position.” He scrambles, frowns and sulks leaving me giggling then he smiled fondly at me. Leaving a gentle glint in his eyes.

He clicks the iPod that’s attached to the speaker on, a giddy tune playing slowly. I place my right hand at the back of his neck and positioned my left hand on top of his extended right hand. He grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. A slow jazz play, his fingers trace every outline of my back as if painting a picture on my shoulders. He twirls me around, back and forth we’re like branches swinging from the storm. This is the place I want to be in – this is home. Wrapped around his arms, dancing to jazz like a couple of weirdos on a lazy Sunday morning, devoid of all the responsibilities and worries of the real world. Enjoying the small things and the time given to us.

I spin around to face him, holding his head in place as I kiss him, forgetting the coldness the rain is giving. _After all this time being strong together – this is surely a surprise, I thought he’d definitely end up with Annabeth one way or another, but this is real. I deserve this, I deserve him._ I push the nasty thoughts away from my head, being thankful that they’re still friends after what happened between them.

Things are just so crazy living as demigods that we forget that we are also _half_ _human_ too. And I’m so happy I have Perseus reminding me of this side of me. After our little dance session, he insisted on feeding me and taking care of me. I do as he says because I am starving. I finish up the risotto and drink my medicine, “How does it taste?” he asks while sipping water. “Terrible” I smiled at him as I take a swig of my blue Gatorade. “You are such a romanticist, di Angelo.” He leans in at the table smirking. We exchanged banters, got tired and decided to watch movies huddled on the living room couch.

The week was tiresome and unstructured, ruining our schedules not giving us a time to savor every moment but this is nice too, being all alone watching corny movies while cuddling with each other on the musty old living room sofa. I slowly drift away – drunk from his warmth and smell, high from his touches and kisses.

A loud obnoxious ring tone tapped me away from sleep, it’s the ringtone I use for emergencies. If someone is calling me at this hour then something must be up, I notice a blanket draped around me as I stir away from the sofa contemplating that my boyfriend has already retreated to the kitchen and is already talking to someone via Iris Insta-message, it must be Chiron. _What’s going on?_ I wondered. I picked up my pace and quickly answered the call coming from the foggy mist elevating from my coffee table. The mist took it’s form and I’m surprised to see Jason standing proudly while wearing his full praetor outfit under a camp half-blood shirt talking at the end of the line.

“Sorry for disturbing you guys again on your day off. But something big is happening.” He said, his voice full of distressed and urgency. “How bad is it?” I asked. “Code Red” with those two words coming from him, I bolted up straight to the bedroom to fish out my gear. As soon as I get out of the room, I ran straight to Percy, he’s obviously feeling panicky too. “I need to head back to Camp Jupiter … Code Red” I stated. A little disappointed that our moment was cut short again. He looks down at me and sighs, “Can’t do anything about that, Chiron just called me and told me to get back now, but I need to know that you’re okay.” His voice full of concern. I nodded, reaching up to him to set aside his bangs, “I am, “ I halted but before I could stop myself I already whispered ..” I wanted to stay longer though…” he just kissed me and smiled, “Yeah, me too.” He hugs me tight. “Soon okay? I’ll see you soon. I’ll shadow travel if I have to.” He said. I limply get away from his choking hug before I could no longer leave those arms wrapped around me. “Soon.” As if a whispered enchantment, I tiptoed and kissed his nose before I could jump at the corner of the room to shadow travel back to Rome.

 

 

 

 

Code Red means there’s something going on. Something big – like a prophesy and I need to be there for the great reveal as one of the praetors of Rome.


	7. **INTERMISSION 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an intermission / or our alternate headcanon ending for BOO.  
> Zehel_red and I decided to make an intermission before we suddenly drop in the "heavy feels" in our story  
> this is payback for not updating last week since we were together last weekend.  
> \--dont ask why, i just decided to go to his place and sleep and cosplay--
> 
> Anyways, i wont be leaving any cheesy messages or banters with him on this note.  
> Haha :D i hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the comments and kudos :D  
> you guys are precious :)

** N I C O **

** Not Falling Apart **

**Intermission 1**

 

                I’m feeling alive just being around Will Solace, I felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in my stomach fluttering their frail wings. Just as I was about to go with Will, I was stopped dead on my tracks because of a loud familiar voice _whooping_ through the air.

Over by the hearth, in the center of the common area, Percy Jackson was grinning over something Annabeth had said. She laughed and playfully smacked his arm. There was this tight feeling around my chest, like it’s getting harder to breathe. Like someone was clenching my heart and a small painful thug keeps prickling around my stomach. _At least he’s happy. I think it’s time for me to be happy too._

I glanced over at Will who’s patiently waiting for me to follow him back at the infirmary, “I’ll be right back.” I stared him square in the eye, “Promise on the River Styx and everything.” He nodded and smiled at me, “A’ight I’ll be waiting.” I strode off to where Percy and Annabeth were talking, obviously happy about being together again, grinning like crazy. _I can’t win you over her… can i?_

Percy smiled at me, with that dazzling American-boy smile, like there wasn’t even a war happening, like everything was suddenly okay again, like there was no worry, like we were normal people. _No wonder I fell so hard for this guy. But I’m not falling apart, I must compose myself. Shit. Get yourself together di Angelo! Just tell him!_ I snapped back to reality with his voice “—ust told me some good news. Sorry If we I got a little loud.”

“We’re gonna spend our senior year together,” Annabeth intervened, “here in New York. And after graduation—“ “College in New Rome!” Percy finished while pumping his fists in the air like he just won the lottery. I can’t walk away, I can’t talk, I knew this was pointless, I’m not falling apart. I’m gonna get what I came here for, must stay strong. “Four years with no monsters to fight , no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafes, just enjoying California—“

 _You must not cry, you must stay strong._ I urge myself over and over again, I hear my heart screaming, asking me not to hurt him this much. This is too much. It’s just. He destroyed everything. But, that’s just what I needed. He’ll be just fine, he’s okay, he’s happy being with her obviously. I’m just a nuisance, a child he needs taking care of… but hearing those words out of his mouth, those plans they’ve already made. The future they’re both so eager to face together. How could I possibly be in between that?

“And after that—“ Annabeth kissed Percy to stop him from yapping and that was the last straw for me. He was saying something but my mind can’t really follow anything after that kiss. “That’s great,” I said, _styx I hope I don’t sound so bitter._ Surprised that I could say it this calmly, “I’m staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood”. Hoping to get a reaction from him, but all I got was a high-pitched over excited, “Awesome!” I stared at his face, taking in his features, hoping once again that he’d see me as I am and like me. _Woah where did that came from?_ His sea green eyes, his charming grin, his ruffled black hair. Somehow Percy Jackson seemed like a regular happy teenager enjoying the peak of his youth, not a mythical figure. Not someone to idolize or crush on. He was a dream, a happy dream I can never attain.

“So,” I forced myself to speak through rusted vocal chords, pushing away tears, “since we’re going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air.” I strengthen myself as the words slip my mouth.

Percy’s smile suddenly wavered, “What do you mean?” he asked me.

I sighed, closing my eyes, exhaling all of the nervousness in me, pushing myself to actually get through this, one time. Then I’m done, I’ll say my piece then I’ll go away. “For a long time,” I opened my eyes and locked my obsidians with his sea-greens, pouring all of my feelings in every word, “I had a crush on you, I just wanted you to know.” He looked at me, then to Annabeth, as if to check that he’d heard me correctly, he was looking at me like he wanted me to repeat what I’ve just said. But I can’t, it took all of my last remaining energy with it. He stared back at me, flabbergasted and obviously stunned, “You—“

“Yeah,” I snapped back, visibly wanting it to be over quickly, “You’re a great person. But I’m over that. I’m happy for you guys.”

“You . . . so you mean—“

“Right”

My eyes flew to my right where Annabeth’s gray stormy eyes flickered with delight as she gave me a sideways smile. Well that’s a relief, I never knew it would be this hard and easy.

“Wait,” Percy insists. “So you mean—“

“Right” I assured him again that I meant what I said, and that it’s done, I’m over, I’ve moved on. “But it’s cool. We’re cool. I mean, I see now . . . you’re cute, but you are not my type.”

He gave me a shocked look, his mouth agape and his eyes wide, “I’m not your type . . . Wait. So—“

“See you around, Percy,” I dismissed him and turned to my right, “Annabeth.” Our eyes locked, as if sending a secret message to her to take care of Percy, she raised a hand for a high five. I hesitated but obliged. Then, turned around to quickly walk back to where Will was standing, patiently waiting for me.

As I walk towards Will, who was smiling and waving at me, the tears in my eyes fell. I was a broken mess when I reached him. He was asking me what happened when I was inside the campfire but I refused to talk, more like I couldn’t talk I was sniffling, my tears and hiccups were being in a chorus. Will hugged me, gently patting my back and whispering reassurances to me until I’ve calmed down. I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my life.

That’s it, that’s the end of it. _At least, I told him. He’s okay, he’s happy now._ I’m going to move forward and start something new with Will, I think he’s up to something. I gazed at him, he gives me a warm smile. “I’m sorry for breaking in front of you like that.” I said, barely a whisper. He nodded, “okay, I’m actually really worried, can you please tell me what’s going on? I believe you owed me an explanation?” he raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. My face feels so warm I think I’m almost getting a sunburn.

I told him about the time I was with my sister, Bianca. The labyrinth, the blue birthday cake, to Tartarus, the fight with Kronos… being in camp Jupiter, finding out he went missing, seeing him, with lost memories. I almost wanted to jump at that opportunity, but I didn’t want him falling for me while he doesn’t even remember who he is, it seems so unfair. Me getting taken to the deepest parts of Tartarus, being trapped inside a jar. Hoping that he’d be the one to save me… holding to the memory of his smile and tanned skin that smells like the salt and sea. . . Promising him I’d get him out of there and that I’d take care of everything even though I’m clueless. Doing dangerous “underworld-y stuff” just for his sake, because of a promise. Me meeting cupid and him making me realize the thing I’ve been hiding all along.

I am such a pathetic person, how can I even have the great Perseus Jackson, camp idol, every people, demigods and mythical figures, looking up to this teenage boy, much less a lover, _much less_ a friend.

Will clapped his hands in front of me, as if snapping me back to reality, “Okay, I have a proposition.” He smiles, “I’ll get your mind away from him. But I’m not really sure I could do so much, I’ll need you to cooperate with me.” I squint my eyes and search for the hidden answer his baby blue eyes. “What are you planning?” I asked him. He rolled his eyes, “Surely you could trust a doctor right?” he teased. “A professional doctor that is.” I retorted back. He looks at me challengingly and laughed, “I knew I wasn’t wrong about you. Come on, let’s go back to the infirmary, you need to rest, I’ll tell you what you need to do when you wake up in the morning.” I sheepishly nodded, should I trust him? Do I know him enough to actually believe him and follow his whims? Probably. I can’t bother Reyna or Hazel forever can I?

 

=================================================================================================

 

The night was full of horrors and nightmares, it’s the first time I’ve asked to stayed with me while I’m sleeping inside the infirmary, I closed my eyes and dreamt of the things that happened this week, it’s so hard to believe, but then again, being sons and daughters of mythical gods, goddesses and mythical creatures nothings more out of the ordinary anymore, well maybe a son of hades tending to the injured people inside the sickbay. When I woke up, properly refueled and rested, I took a bath, wore my sneakers, hip tight jeans and black shirt, I was still adjusting at the first day we hang-out together, Will showed me around the infirmary, introduced me to new people, they weren’t actually scared of me, and I’m just over thinking. Ughh that is so embarrassing. They gave me encouraging words and smiled at me, some were obviously surprised that I’m walking the hallways with this sun-tanned nurse. Will showed me how to use some of the basic materials and equipment inside the infirmary’s clinic and treatment section. It was tiring but it was worth it, I’ve met a lot of other campers, I never thought I could interact with them normally like this

On the second day, Will taught me how to put different kinds of bandages on different kinds of wound, how to treat infections by using herbs and wild plants, how to differentiate poisonous plants and edible plants inside the forest (this is pretty convenient given my habits.) I’ve noticed Percy looking at Will from a distance, _I think he wants something from him? But was too shy to approach him because he’s feeling awkward?_ Will swatted my head and lectured me about spacing out in the middle of duty. We exchanged a few friendly banters and when I looked back at the spot where I saw Percy he already disappeared. Annabeth probably called him.

On the third day of duty, I started to enjoy being around Will, sure he was loud and a little obnoxious. But he’s an excellent company. I keep learning new things every day. I was cutting up bandages when someone knocked at the door, “Dudes!” someone from the Hermes cabin was smiling enthusiastically. We both stared at him, giving him a questioning look, “What’s going on bro?” Will said. “Chiron re-opened the training grounds” he hopped giddily. Will’s face broke into a wide grin then he looked at me, “what’s that look? I’m starting to hate it.” I chided. He pulled my arm gently urging me to stand up, “Come on, we’ve been stuck inside here tending to the sick. I think it’s time for us to get some sunshine and exercise.” He looks at me expectantly. I shrugged and rolled my eyes, smirking at him “Doctor’s orders?” he chuckled, “Yep. Now come on.” We both stood-up following the Hermes kid to the training grounds.

The first thing I’ve noticed is Percy standing in the middle, announcing a few things. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, I wanted to leave. Will seemed to have noticed my distress because he lightly brushed his elbows against mine. “Can’t concentrate cus he’s here?” he asked. “Not quite.” I answered. “I’m here don’t worry, I’ll be your partne—er sparring partner” he stuttered. I glanced at him, smiling. “Yep sure, I could use the things you thought me at the clinic after I beat your butt.” I teased.

We were teasing each other when Percy suddenly appeared at my side, I feel as if my heart leaped to my mouth. It’s as if he shadow-travelled to my right and just decided to look so damn hot, _where did that even come from. I’m over him remember? Ha ha ha_. I looked at the ground, afraid to look at him. “Nico, it’s the first time I’ve seen you set foot on the training fields…” he said. Wow he doesn’t want me here because he’s afraid I might actually kill a few kids? “Oh, am I not allowed?” i snapped. He looks so stunned, “N-no.. gods Nico no. that’s not what I meant.” He stuttered. Yep he must be scared and creeped out now. Not that I care. I’m over him remember. _Or am i?_ screw the tiny voices inside my brain. Ughhh. “Uhm—anyway, since it’s your first time joining camp activities and you don’t know the rules, I figured we could s-spar? I’ll teach you.” He finished. I look at him as if expecting a big whoop, I was about to answer but Will said, “it’s good man, we already agreed to be each other’s partner. You can teach the newbies there, pretty sure Nico knows how to swing his own sword.” He shrugged.

Percy was too stunned to speak he started to make out words and stop at the middle of each, as if too shocked to comprehend what’s happening right now. After a few attempts to say “What?” Annabeth called from his back, he looked at me and Will, nodded and headed off. I raised an eyebrow at Will seeking an answer to what just happened. He just chuckled, “Don’t give me the death stare di Angelo, I’d melt. Come on, let’s spar”

 =============================================================================================

A few days have past since the "sparring incident" and I have been noticing a lot of things,

for instance... Percy keeps on following me and Will when we head out to get some herbs and wild plants. Mrs. O'Leary barking at Will non-stop, eating his rubber shoes or leaving a huge dump on his ornamental garden. The water from the lake suddenly deciding to take life and splash said Apollo kid on the face.

But what hit so hard was the last incident, 

 

Thursday afternoon, Will was on duty to look at the fence near the Lake if it's safe and if the kids who are playing around it won't be injured or fall into the Lake where the stubborn nymphs are resting. All I heard was screaming from a distance, the next thing I knew, Mia from the Hermes Cabin was frantically calling me for help, I rushed towards where the screams are coming from and all I saw was Will thrashing and gasping out for air then it hit me ... he was DROWNING.

I jumped inside the murky lake, swimming to where he's struggling, "Will! William!" i screamed. trying to calm him down.

I held him tight and gripped him around his waist trying to make him resurface with me. In the blur of screams and people surrounding the lake. I forced myself to paddle until we reach the surface. when we got there, he was huffing and throwing up, I kept on patting his back, rubbing circles around his shoulder and asking him if he's okay.

 

the next thing i know, Percy was pushing away the crowd to get a better look. "Oh gods, i didn't think they would actually do it." he was trembling while running both hands on his hair. "What did you just say?" i glared at him. "You? Planned this?" i stood up and looked him square in the eyes. This douchebag almost killed my friend, the only person not really afraid of me and has been my company for the last few weeks. And now he's ruining it? Can't he just lay off and go away? why does he need to do this to Will? Doesn't he want me to be happy?

 

"Perseus Jackson, do you even know what you just did?"

 

 


	8. **Intermission 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I'm gonna make this note short since GX already said what this intermission was for.
> 
> I'd like to say sorry for the readers who were expecting an update last week.  
> Things got a little busy at work and  
> I spent the weekend with GX, he just suddenly decided to drop by and spend the night over at my place.  
> ( We live far apart, so something like this isn't usual and just happens once in a blue moon.)  
> As payback for leaving you hanging, here's a small flashback.  
> We decided to use two different songs for Nico and Percy's POV this time.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments and the support! You guys are awesome  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed GX's.  
> Prepare tissues in case of feels. 
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> ZR
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> It's a little long, but there's a reason for it. We haven't really heard about Percy's perspective on things, so this is my take on it.

P E R C Y

STUTTER

 

 _Whoop!_ I cheered after hearing what Annabeth told me, cutting the air much to my dismay and causing her to laugh and slap my arm.

I gave my ex-girlfriend a grateful look, both of us grinning like crazy at the plan she told me.

It has been a few days since we got back from Tartarus. Now, you might think that all was fine and "dandy" with me and Annabeth after we came back, but it wasn't the same. She felt it and so did I. By the time we got out of the Pit, we had a mutual agreement to silently cut off the relationship. There was no words exchanged, but when we looked at each other while we were trapped in the elevator of doom fighting to keep the doors together we just realized that we were better off as best friends.

It still hurt that we ended our relationship together, but for some reason, we felt relieved. Not the relief that we get by coming out of an unhealthy relationship, but a sort of relief brought by enlightenment. I couldn't explain it properly in words, but I knew that it was there. Like the weight of the whole world lifted on our shoulders.

When Annabeth slept in  Tartarus for the first time when we first met Bob and when I got riddled with curses from the arai and fell into a short coma, I felt wretched. If it wasn't for Nico, neither Annabeth nor I would have been alive.

At first I thought it was just the horrors brought by Tartarus, seeing Annabeth and the others dying in this quest got me waking up from my dreams in cold sweat. I didn't know if I could ever get some sleep again because I was afraid I'll dream about those again. _I was wrong_. Nothing was more terrifying than dreaming of Nico possibly having died in the jar, being alone in Tartarus and being alone without a sister (who died because of me). I'll always wake up crying thinking that it was the Fates' way to remind me how wretched I am. How I've wronged every person who offered their help to me, ditched them after I'm done asking for their help, that they should be the one getting all the credit and not me. The person I've wronged most was no other than Nico di Angelo.  

After we got out of the Pit, I noticed that I was more aware of Nico. That I catch myself staring at him a lot longer than usual. I thought it was just guilt eating at me, that I want to set things right with him. That I want to go over and talk to him. To start over. To look at his eyes until I drown in it. To hold his hand... to kiss him.

That's when it hit me.

He meant so much more to me than anyone else. Admittedly, more than Annabeth. The guy was practically the reason why I got out of both wars alive and I'm a complete idiot for not realizing that sooner.

My thoughts were cut off when I saw the son of Hades himself start to make his way towards us like my thoughts were the ones responsible for calling him over. I felt my heart try to jump out of my chest at the sight of him. _Holy Poseidon..._ what will I say? What if he notices? Should I tell him? No... that would be lame. What if he doesn't swing that way? That would be as awkward as Dionysus flashing his _podex_ on us and telling us to kiss it.

 _Oh gods._ He's coming nearer. _Think of something, Jackson!_ I thought frantically, looking around for a way. A topic. Anything to talk about.

As usual, my mouth ran off before my brain could catch up."Hey, man" I said. "Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud." I instinctively looked at Annabeth for help. I didn't know how to explain it. It would sound lame and un-cool if I accidentally say _"Hey, did you know that I decided to go to college so I could at least be worth it to date you?"_ How about a no? Even I wouldn't date myself if I say that.

"We're going to spend our senior year together," Annabeth started explaining. We figured I'd have a higher chance entering college if she helps me with my studies and help me become a Marine Biologist (or something else that has something to do with water)."Here in New York. And after graduation --"

"College in New Rome!" I pumped my fist like I was blowing a truck horn. "Four years with no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafes, enjoying California --"

"And after that... " Annabeth kissed me on the cheek - a friendly one like a sibling's-, effectively stopping me from possibly saying something that would reveal my plans. "Well, Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome as long as we like." It was a little weird being kissed like that after the break-up, but I was too excited to finally be able to live a good normal teenage life.

Knowing Nico has a sister in Camp Jupiter and he would probably stay there, I could probably focus on building up my relationship with him again, at least try to bring it back to how we were before Bianca died.

"That's great" Nico said, smiling a little. "I'm staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood."

That statement lit up an excited fire in me. More time to spend with him, then. "Awesome!"

I looked at him, studying his face for a while - his deep black eyes, his small but genuine smile, his messy black curls that are in much need of a haircut. Somehow, Nico di Angelo seemed like a regular guy now, not a child of Hades that needs to be feared. Not someone who should be isolated or pushed away.

I felt my heart do skip after skip, finding myself becoming lost in his eyes the more I stare at it. This is bad. He might notice-

"So," Nico started, pulling his gaze away from me, making me feel a little disappointed and embarrassed for being caught staring, "since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."

My smile wavered at the words he said. _Oh crap._ Did he notice? Oh, great, Jackson! Way to go, numbnuts. "What do you mean?"

"For a long time," Nico said, "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know."

I looked at Nico dumbfounded. _Holy Poseidon._ Did I hear that right? The person I like just confessed to me. I looked at Annabeth, checking if I did hear it right or if my brain is playing tricks on me.

She looked at me with her gray eyes sparkling bright and gave me Nico a smile.

"You-" I started. Oh gods. What do I say? I'm not ready for this! I'm not expecting that Nico would be liking me back like this.

"Yeah," Nico said, "You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."

I felt my heart stop for a whole other reason. _What...?_

"You... so you mean -"

"Right."

I looked at Annabeth again, this time her face turning a little stunned. Okay, this is getting too quick for me to catch up. _Is he dumping me?_

Too messed up to have my brain function properly, I gave up trying to match Nico's train of thought. _Back up, please._ "Wait," I said, hoping that desperation wasn't present in my voice that time. "So you mean -"

"Right." He said again. "But it's cool. We're cool." He shrugged. _No, we're not. I like you._ "I mean, I see now... you're cute, but you're not my type."

Then I heard my heart plummet down the ground with a deafening crack. Felt like my heart was stomped over and over again as the words replayed again and again in my head. "Not you type... wait, so -"

"See you around, Percy" he said, turning to Annabeth to greet her bye. I saw her hold her hand up for a high five - I didn't know why but it was probably for having the guts to tell a person you like them, something I didn't have .

Nico obliged, then he walked back to where Will Solace was waiting for him, smiling and waving at him when he got closer.

I was going to confess to him, tell him I was sorry, tell him thank you. Tell him everything... tell him I like him. But it was too late.

For once, I was at a loss for words.

I couldn't breathe.

 

 

 

"Hey, man. Are you listening to me?" I heard Jason ask me while we walked around camp.

The next two days were a complete mess. I wasn't able to sleep at all the past nights, even going so far as to lie down the cold floor just to get sleep to come to me. It was no use. Every time I close my eyes I just keep seeing Nico's face, I keep hearing the words over and over again.

I looked up to Jason, noticing how his expression turned worried. This isn't good. I'm not being myself. I'm supposed to be helping get things back together right now, get things right. But I just can't focus on anyone else but Nico like my ADHD mind suddenly liked to function properly and filled itself with thoughts of him.

He said he liked me. With a "d". Past tense. What did that mean? Why haven't I realized it? Was it because I was busy trying to hide my own feelings for him? I found myself wanting to laugh at that. Wow. All this time I thought he hated me to the bone.

Now my brain decided to rewind and backtrack every memory I have of Nico, the way he asked if Annabeth was my girlfriend, the way he constantly rattled on an on with Mythomagic, when he had me promise to protect Bianca, when Nico revealed himself as a son of Hades just to get us out of the Labyrinth alive, when he was the one who suggested I try the Curse of Achilles so we could win the war. When he was the one who found me when I was lost. When he promised to lead everyone to the Doors of Death. All of those things... he did because he liked me, and there I was, focused on no one but Annabeth.

I smiled dryly at the feeling of my heart being shattered to pieces again. I'm becoming a masochist.

"Perce, are you sure you're okay?" Jason decided to shake me out of my thoughts, his tone taking in a whole new level of worry from the worry book.

I nodded. "Yeah, man" I tried to act normally. How do I even act normally? It feels all unnatural. "I-I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep properly."

"Nightmares?" he asked.

You could say that. Constantly thinking why Nico said those things and thinking where I went wrong and how I could have stopped it from happening... stopped him from turning towards Will Solace but instead of being with me. It was a living nightmare. "Yeah." I answered honestly. "It's nothing, really."

I tried for another smile, this time a little more genuine than I expected. Jason is a great guy, a full-fledged best friend and a really great listener. I was glad he was there with me while Annabeth and I try to lessen our time together now that we're just friends.

The moment I looked up to the direction of the strawberry fields, I noticed Nico and Will walking around camp, talking animatedly and looking like they're having a great time. I wondered how it would feel like walking beside Nico, talking like that with him over something we're both interested in. Stealing glances and bumping shoulders while we do.

My heart lurched from my chest when I saw Nico look my way, the smile on his face looking like he was teasing me. What a cruel joke... is this his way of torturing me? Knowing that after saying he liked me that I'll just end up thinking more and more about him, making me come crawling towards him.

I grit my teeth in annoyance. No. Nico isn't like that. He never was. This was just my bitterness making me think that he could do that. I tried to look back, let myself get hurt at knowing that all I could ever do was fantasize, but I couldn't do it. I felt... jealous. This is insane. This isn't me. What am I doing?

I turned to walk away, ignoring Jason's calls for me to come back. I stopped when I felt him jog beside me and grab my arm.

"Percy, you've been acting weird whenever-" he started but stopped. He must have noticed how I look like. "Dude, why are you crying?" he asked in a panicked tone.

_What?_

I reached up and really did feel my fingers return damp. Oh, great. I'm becoming weird. Why am I crying over this?

"It's Nico, isn't it?" he asked.

"Wow." I said, not surprised to see him be quick about it. Am I that obvious? _Then why didn't Nico notice it._ Shut up. "Is it that surprising?" I asked, wiping my eyes. I noticed Jason give a look that was close to recognition and hurt. "That I like a dude?" I give up. No use hiding it.

"What about Annabeth?" he asked.

I shrugged. _Oh, right._ They didn't know about us. We never told anyone. "...we broke up. Tartarus." I whispered. "I kept thinking about Nico. Annabeth knew."

I told Jason everything. The more I told him, the more I felt relieved and constricted at the same time.

Contrary to popular belief, realizing that I have feelings for Nico didn't make things easier for me. If anything, it made me more bitter and angry. There's really no one to blame here but me. I should have realized things sooner, maybe if I said it seconds before, things would have changed.

I'd be the one with him right now. I'll be the one walking beside him. Laughing with him. Spending time with him. I laughed again.

This is impossible. I'm living in my own fantasies. I'm getting desperate, even. I'd give everything just to have that sort of attention from him.  

"Come on, I need a sparring partner" I said. I need to clear my head.

 

 

 

 

Turns out the spar was all I needed to clear my head off of Nico. At least just enough to get me functional again.

The next day I found myself becoming a little more focused. I managed to lend a hand in camp renovation from morning until noon, helped in building a few cabins and showing one or two Roman kids around the place.

Despite the personal dilemma I'm going through seeing Nico and Will together most of the time, I was surprised that I didn't notice how rowdy both camps were. I didn't expect it that Romans and Greeks together could live peacefully like this, purple and orange together at one camp. I found myself grinning at remembering how Chiron and Reyna announced the re-opening of the training grounds and the special game of Capture the Flag in honor of the Romans being our guests.

The announcement lifted my spirits a little more. Maybe tonight Nico would like to join in now that he said he'll be staying in as a regular camper. I could help him with a few moves this afternoon. It would probably be a good time to start making things right. If he doesn't like me anymore, then I guess starting out as friends wouldn't hurt.

Afternoon came, campers began ditching off their duties. It's training session, who wouldn't want a bit of normalcy back in their lives?

Being a head councilor and a praetor made me some sort of ambassador for both camps and the others decided not to allow me and Jason to take sides before the games, so it pretty much made us wild cards and all-around trainers for now.

I was teaching a few Roman kids some Greek-style moves when I saw Nico walk into the training grounds with Will. They looked like they were enjoying. I felt my chest do a little jumping jack at seeing him smile genuinely like that. _But to someone else._ I shake my head at the thought. Nothing's going to change if I just stay here and do nothing.

_Maybe now's my chance._

I straightened up and excused myself, picking up Riptide and heading over towards Nico. I felt a little out of place... like a third wheel or an unwanted visitor, but I steeled myself for it. _Don't stutter. Don't stutter._ I repeated over and over in my head. My heart was pumping against my ribcage, aching like a set of hot pokers were being thrust in it one at a time when I saw how Nico looked like he was ready to run away. _Great... now he probably thinks I'm a stalker._

"Nico," I started, trying to keep my voice from cracking. It was the first time I called his name again after the whole incident. It felt familiar and foreign to me at the same time. "It's the first time I've seen you set foot in the training fields..."

Then I saw his eyes turn hard on me like I said something that offended him. "Oh, am I not allowed?"

The words stung me like the air in Tartarus. I might have hurt Nico, but this hurt twice as much to be in the receiving end of it. _Face it. He doesn't want you anymore so stop pushing yourself into him. He never did. He never will._ Shut up.

I was supposed to back out, give him space, but my stubbornness refused to let me.

I swallowed back my nervousness, trying to act casual. Unfazed. Anything just to hide how I'm practically shivering from the cold stare he's giving me. "Uhm... anyway, since it's your first time joining camp activities and you don't know the rules. I figured we could s-spar?" I looked at him noticing the suspicious stare he was giving me. _Is this really how low our relationship got? He won't even trust me anymore._ "I'll teach you." I finished, a little hopeful that he'll say yes.

"It's good, man." Will interrupted, stepping a little closer to Nico and holding him close by the shoulder. _Thump. No. Don't touch him._  "We already agreed to be each other's partner. You can teach the newbies there. Pretty sure Nico knows how to swing his own sword." He shrugged.

I was stunned. I didn't know what else to say. I tried my best, but here I was blocked off not only by Nico, but by Will, too. Someone who shouldn't even be involved in this. I felt a little bit of anger start to swell in my chest for the son of Apollo. No. Not anger. More of jealousy.

How can someone Nico just started to hang out with be allowed to spend so much time with him, moreover stand so close. Like he knew Nico more than I did. _Did you even notice he likes you, stupid?_ I felt my throat dry up. I tried to form a few more words. I didn't know what else to say or do to get out of this situation. _Come on! Think!_ Something. _Anything!_

"Hey, seaweed brain! Mind giving a hand here?" Annabeth called out from afar.

"Y-yeah. Coming, Annabeth." I whispered as I stepped back. It was sick. I was finding relief from probably sending the wrong idea to Nico. That I'm still in a relationship and- _Who are you kidding? The guy doesn't even know you like him_. _Quit being delusional._

I looked at the two one last time. I want to know what's going on with them. Are they dating? Is it because of Will that he dumped me? I want to know.

 

 

 

 

Dinner came in a little too fast. I couldn't do much in the training except for finding myself distracted by how Nico would sometimes end up laughing in enjoyment during the sparring matches. I couldn't help but feel guilt eat at me at wishing Nico could find that happiness with me instead of Will.

Throughout the training, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Nico. The kid was surprisingly good handling a sword. With his hair tied back to show his face, I could see the perfection that was him. He was recovering beautifully, his cheeks are becoming a little more filled, not the sunken look it has since the war. He was having some of his pale skin color back than the ghostly green he had, his scars were starting to fade and his eyes looked more lively. Not the broken ones I saw when I looked at him back in Epirus. He was smiling, too.

I felt a sharp pang hit my heart.

I'd really give everything to always be with him. His attention, his touches, his smile. I'd give everything to live in a reality of being with him than fantasizing from afar.

I shuddered. I'm in too deep with him and I can't do anything to keep me from sinking under.

"Come on, man." Jason called over, tapping me on the shoulder and pulling me away from my thoughts. The hustle and bustle of campers falling in line by the hearth to make their offering to their godly parents rushing back to me.

Throughout the slow walk to the hearth, I could hear Jason begin to tell me about the day like I wasn't there with him to know what happened. I could hear what he was telling me, understand them but I wasn't much of in the mood to talk to him. Or anyone else. I'm torn. Confused... and aching. I know it's overdramatic, it's just been three days and I'm acting like a drama queen. But I need answers.

The hearth was now in front of me and I stared at it hard, almost glaring as if what I'm doing could actually draw out answers from it. I looked up a little and saw Lady Hestia tending to it. She smiled so kindly at me that it hurt, like she could tell what I'm going through right now.

_Sorry, dad. But I really need answers._

I raised my plate by the hearth and scraped a good half of my beef brisket and mashed potatoes into the fire. I looked up and followed the sparks of fire fade into the sky.

  _Aphrodite, you said before that you'd make my love life interesting. Why are you doing this? Why can't I just have a piece of my life normally? If you're listening, help me._

Putting all my desperation into it, I felt a little better. It was as if I imagined that Aphrodite herself was listening. I was about to leave the hearth with a light heart and get ready for the war games tonight when I saw Nico and Will walk inside the mess hall. Laughing and teasing one another. Then the next thing happened, Will held his hand.

Feeling anger and hurt flare up inside me, I forgot everything else. I glared at my food. Suddenly I didn't have much of an appetite anymore. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of everything else around me. Forgetting manners, forgetting everything, I dumped the whole plate in the hearth, surprising everyone around me and earning a deadly look from Hestia. I looked up at the sky in anger, blaming the gods and cursing them for giving me a life of one living hell after another. _Smite me if you want. I don't care anymore. If this is your doing then you're really doing a good job at it. Thanks._

"Percy!" Jason called out after me, grabbing me by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"I dunno. Just out of here" I only tugged my arm away and looked at him with a sarcastic smile. I couldn't breathe. I'm seeing red. "Food's _not my type_."

This is definitely not me. In most days, I would have been really excited in playing Capture the Flag, but instead here I was sitting down the bottom of the lake, staring at nothing but the darkness and the occasional fish that would see who's the lunatic sitting down the seabed. _Scram!_ I said telepathically.

It was cold, but I couldn't care less. I just need a place to cool my head, but yeah, not helping, either. I'm too wrapped up with anger and hurt to care that the campers might be looking for me.

The next thing I know, I saw a couple of nymphs swim towards me, their beautiful blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. I was about to ignore them but then an idea popped into my head. Something so dark and chilling it was a little amusing. Then I smiled a wicked smile, a little too mischievous for my liking. _This isn't me, but I don't care._ My brain's chewing at me. I'm not thinking straight. _Drown these feelings. I don't know... Drown them. Drown him._ I'm getting scared of these thoughts coming to me, like a whole new person was coming out of me. As scary as it might be, I can't help but feel a little sort of relief.

"Hey, you know Will Solace, right?" I asked them and they nodded with a giggle. "You can choose not to do this, but... how about going in for a swim with him? I'm sure he'll like it."

 

 

 

 

The next few days, probably a week, I didn't know. I let my negativity and bitterness take the better of me. It wanted out, so I just did what it wanted. It started with the innocent urge of wanting to at least disturb the two once in a while, the next thing I know when I saw Nico and Will take their usual walk by the garden while I was out walking Mrs. O'Leary out, I had an idea pop in my head.

"Hey, girl." I called out, rubbing her chin that was resting on top of my head. "How about you greet Nico? I'm sure he missed you." I smiled when I was given a deep and pleased bark. "Good girl." I said and patted her jaw. "Go play with them."

Then I let her loose, smiling a little while I watched her wreak havoc in the gardens and giving one nasty insult of taking a huge dump by the garden. I almost broke out laughing when I saw Will panic. I felt a sick feeling of relief build up in me, but quickly pushed it down when I felt a little guilty for having done it. _Ohgods, I feel like a jerk. You are, you douchebag._

The next weeks I went on with the program, some of them small and unnoticeable, some of them a little more intentional. The one I liked most was when Will got sprayed on by the lake waters and ending up a spluttering mess. The one I hated most was when I left a banana peel in the middle of the mess hall, Will slipped but he ended up being caught by Nico in his arms. I did not like that. Not one bit. I ended up groaning and cursing in Greek much more than I imagined I could.

This is just driving me insane. Everything I do, everything I try to pull, the two just kept being together! I'm at my wit's end here.

Jason watched me walk back and forth the poop pile. He was busy cleaning the spear version of his weapon and right now he's looking more like an Amazonian Superman. "Dude, if you can't take it anymore then talk to Nico about it."

I groaned in frustration. I tried doing that. Didn't I tell him I tried everything? "I told you-"

"Nico has been chewing me out because of you. He's my best friend as much as you are and it's taking everything from me to not spill out anything." He said seriously, his hand not stopping in cleaning up the gleaming gold thing.

"Didn't I just tell you what he said? He doesn't _like_ me anymore!" I reasoned out, running a hand on my hair. "If I say what I feel right now, what would that just make him feel like? Rebound?"

As much as I want to tell Nico my feelings for him, I'm still considering the stupid "3 month rule". I wanted to wait, but seeing how Nico and Will are becoming closer each passing day, I'm torn between considering Nico's feelings and mine. Heck, the guy isn't interested in me anymore!

"It's not rebound if you tell him the truth." He said.

"Oh, that _"Nico, you've always been in my mind since I fell into the Pit. Romantic, right? Go out with me?'_ truth?"

"That you and Annabeth are through." He said deadpan.

"Oh, I can say that." I said.

This time, Jason floated down the pile of rocks. Damn him for looking perfect like that. "Percy, man, why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" I shrugged. Here I go again. Denial. Denial in every step of the way. "That I like him? Yeah, sure. Were you listening to what I just said?"

"That you _love_ him." he gave me a stern look. A brotherly and understanding one.

I turned to look away, feeling heat crawl up my cheeks at having someone else label my feelings for the son of Hades. I felt my heart thump loudly at that and my hands clench to a fist. This was just a crush, a simple case of puppy love... I should be able to move on, but why is it difficult?

"What do I have to put against Will anyway? He's good-looking. He's smart. He's cheerful. He's the manly man. The Adonis of the camp. He's Mr. Sunshine personified. He's the crowd favorite. He's a _freaking Doctor Who_ , I'm -I don't know- a dodo bird or something next to him!" I groaned, my voice raising up in frustration and desperation one comparison after another. "He's... he's everything I'm not."  I said in defeat.

I give up. There's no winning against him. He's someone who can give Nico what he needs. I should just back down and accept it. My chance with him was long gone.

I looked down, my vision went blurry. _Oh man. Am I going to cry again?_ It sucks to have reality slapped at you by your own realization. I've gone way beyond desperation right now. I've sunk down to hopelessness. This was worse than any war I've been on. Jason rested a hand on my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Dude, you have no idea how Nico told so much good things about you. He's the one who showed most faith to you when we didn't."

I smiled at that. It lifted me up. I was about to say something when we heard screaming and shouting all the way to the lake. "What's going on?" I asked Jason in alarm. The lake. Was a monster found there? No... something worse than that.

"Help! Somebody!" I heard a shout from afar.

"Will!" It was Nico's voice. I could recognize it from afar.  I felt my blood run cold from the sound.

_Drown them. Drown him._

"William!"

Shit!

Jason and I didn't need to look at each other. We sprinted to the lake. Panic rose through me. Memories, vague ones came rushing back to my head. In my time of anger, I said things to the nymphs. Jokes. All of them, but nymphs weren't known for their sense of sarcasm. Being the son of Poseidon, they grew protective of me. They'd do anything I told them even through passing. _Oh gods. What did I just do?_

"Move!" I said, pushing through the crowd with Jason behind me. Reaching the clearing, my eyes went wide at seeing Will sprawled on the beach coughing out water with Nico rubbing his shoulders and urging him to let it all out. He was okay.

Guilt came gnawing at me in the speed of light. "Oh gods. I didn't think they would _actually_ do it." I muttered in horror, fingers running through my hair in shock. _Shit!_ What was I thinking? Oh gods.

"What did you _just_ say?" The murderous look Nico gave me fed my guilt faster than anything else could. I could feel his anger seeping through me. "You?" he stood up slowly. " _You_ planned this?" It was an accident. I didn't mean it. It was something I said in passing. I was too stunned to move.

Everyone started backing up, most of them going away,  but I was rooted on the spot lost in Nico's seething eyes. I've seen these eyes before. The time when I told him I failed to save Bianca. Anyone in their right minds wouldn't want to stick around with an angry son of Hades boring holes through them. "Perseus Jackson, do you even know what you _just_ did?" he whispered, his voice with a deadly edge.

I would have bolted from fear, but anger got the best of me. I admit that it was an accident. I didn't mean for things to happen. I knew I should apologize, get down on my knees and beg, but this was the last straw. To be accused so easily like this. "So what if I did?" I asked, my voice rid of the fear I'm feeling inside.

_Slap!_

I stepped back, the stinging sensation on my face jolting up my head and down my whole body and my eyes wide with shock when I felt his hand hit my cheek.

"You... are the lowest, most despicable person I laid my eyes on!" Nico shouted. "What did Will ever do to you?!"

I felt something snap inside me. The words rang on my head over and over, like a broken record. I couldn't say anything. I was wrong, I know it. I'm guilty. There. But it hurts to be called that. "...I hate it." I whispered.

"What?"

I felt my resolve build up inside me like a dam. The feeling similar to the one back in Tartarus came, tugging at my gut. It wasn't because I wanted to kill someone. I already know that. It was anger. Anger at the gods. Anger at everyone else. Anger at me. I've had enough being played around by everything around me. If this was some kind of reality TV, count me out. "...I hate it that you're with him all the time. You're not being fair, Nico." I said, straightening up and ignoring the pain on my cheek.

This time it was Nico's turn to be stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "I did the pranks! I admit that, but it's not fair that you accuse me of something so quickly!" I let my emotions get the best of me. I don't know what I'm saying, but Piper said this is what love is. Emotion. Not rationality.

"W-why?" he stuttered, completely shocked to hear me say something not like me.

"Have you ever stopped and think, that maybe I liked you back? That maybe I would have wanted to say something before you left me out there hanging?" I croaked, my voice is cracking now. I can tell I'm near tears. I can't breathe and I don't care if everybody is staring right now. "You told me those things and didn't even wait for what I will say. I was jealous that you were with Will. Since I got back from Tartarus, I wanted to tell you everything. Tell you I'm sorry. Tell you thank you. Tell you that you were always on my mind. I wanted to try, but you keep pushing me away. Acting like you hate being around me, hating me for things I wanted to make up for."  

Nico was looking at me with wide eyes and everything around me went silent like the whole world went in mute. "You..." I breathed deeply, my voice already straining and shaky. My vision was blurry now and I'm fighting to keep myself from breaking down. I smiled dryly at the situation. Wow. It's true what Thanatos said... Love and Death are more similar that I imagined. Here I am saying these things, but I feel like dying right now.

"You told me that not giving someone a second thought could be dangerous." Nico was now staring at me with a look mirroring mine. "I realized that and it was the stupidest mistake I made in my entire life not noticing how you feel for me. You... said those things to me, to give everyone a second glance, but how come you can't do the same for me?"  

"I wanted to tell you how I feel, but you gave me no chance to talk to you. Did you give up on me that much to not even listen to what I have to say?"

This time, Nico was the one who ran his fingers through his hair, despair and frustration marking his features. Everyone right now was forgotten, Will, Jason, the campers. Everything. "What sort of chance do you want with me, Percy?" he voiced out a little strongly, his accent laid thick with emotion. "What else could you _possibly_ want?! I already gave you a lot and I got nothing in return!"

We're both desperate. I could feel it. I fought the urge to stutter or fail on my words. This was now or never. I stepped forward, my courage building up like never before. "You." I simply said. Nico stepped back. "I want you."

"W-what?" His eyebrows knitted together giving me a look of distrust and wariness, like what I said was just a big joke and an effort to make him hope again. Up until this point he refused to give in. I refuse to, either.

"You said you liked me, but you're over me now." I started. I searched his eyes. I didn't know what I wanted to see. Hesitation? Guilt? Anything. Anything that could tell me that what he said wasn't true. That everything wasn't over yet. All I saw was panic in his eyes. "If it's true that I have no more chance, tell me. Tell me you hate me and I'll back down. I won't bother you anymore."

This is it. My last card. I'm betting everything I have in this. I can't take it anymore. I need to know now. Because if I don't...

"Why?" he asked, eyes full of fearful hope.

I can't let go.

 

 

 

 

"I'm in love with you, Nico di Angelo."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear GX,
> 
> I am not slacking off. I'm having depression because I'm used to talking to you everyday.  
> ON THE SAME TIMEZONE.  
> Seriously, I'm having withdrawal.   
> Like I'm so used talking to you from the moment I wake up to the time I'll be sleeping , now... I dunno.   
> This is like going to work from 8-5. (because that's the time you're awake there).  
> It's hard not to look at my phone and wonder when you'll be texting me.
> 
> Anyway, here's the update for the fic.   
> Let's get back to present time, shall we?   
> I admit, I had a hard time doing this prompt, but I hope you see the reference to the song. 
> 
> Sincerely yours,
> 
> ZR. 
> 
> P.S. I'll be making the next POV in Hands All Over so please stay tuned.

P E R C Y

LUCKY STRIKE

 

 

It was pitch black. Maybe a little dimly lit, but still dark enough for me not to be able to see anything remotely close. I couldn't tell where I particularly was except for the feeling of my feet digging in the cold seabed and the currents passing through me. Seabed? Currents? _Wait a minute._ What was I doing underwater?

I looked up and saw the distant sunlight. I was probably a hundred or so feet underwater, but to why I was here and not comfortable snuggling in the arms of Nico, I wouldn't know. I looked around for a sign of anyone being close to me. A nereid. A sea lion. A shark. Anything. "Hey!" I shouted but nothing came except for the echo of my voice.

This is strange. With my eyes fully adjusted to the darkness, I could tell that I was at that ridge to the entrance to dad's kingdom. Usually someone would come to greet me, but it was quiet. _A little too quiet._   "Hey, anyone here?!"

Another echo.

I stepped back. I could feel the darkness pulling me in, whispering something to me.

_"Remember, Perseus Jackson."_

That voice...

_”You may have defeated me. But you still hold a valuable role in my plan."_

"Dirtface?" I croaked, suddenly it feels like I can't breathe. Like I was trapped back under that boggy soil in Alaska.

_"Call me any name you want, Perseus. But remember... you are my pawn. One in a million. A lucky strike, you might say. I've waited for this particularly. Tartarus has tainted you. Your loyalties still remain at fault and it's that loyalty that will destroy you and what you hold dear."_

Shut up. I've had enough of this. Gaea's been put to sleep. She can't do anything else.

_"Remember, Perseus."_

"Shut up." I growled low, the pressure building inside my gut like a dam beginning to fill up.

_"Perseus..."_

"Shut up." I repeated - now a little louder. My breathing became hitched. I couldn't breathe. I could hear her voice grating against my head like gravel.

_"Perseus"_

Everything began swirling around me. The water which is my father's domain responding to my emotions like it always did. It continued swirling, revolving around me like a whirlpool, sucking in everything and anything it could.

A loud sound like a tractor engine rumbled from beneath echoed around me. Gaea was laughing at me. Laughing at how even after everything has ended, she still got me. A pawn to her plans against the Olympians. "Shut up..." I repeated like a mantra, the laughing and the whispering of my name becoming too much for me. I want out. This isn't real. This is just a dream-

"Perseus-"

I jolted awake with a gasp, my forehead damp with sweat and my body stiff with fear. I looked around to see that I was back in the living room, kept safe from anything with Nico in my arms.

"Just a dream..." I whispered as I slumped back into the couch, feeling Nico adjust around my arms. I felt him shiver under me and just when I finished putting a blanket around him, a deep voice cleared its throat from behind me.

With my instincts kicking in, I turned around, ready to strike any moment but was greeted by a man with a scruffy beard floating just until his shoulders and bordered by the misty borders of an Iris Message. "Chiron...!" I yelped. "Don't sneak up like that!" I hissed in a whisper, relieved that it wasn't any monster or enemy to fight off.

"I apologize for that, Percy." Chiron hummed in apology, "Have I woken you?"

"Yeah, but it was a good thing you did." I started. I could tell from the look on his face that he was going to ask about my dream, but I wasn't in the mood to go deep into it right now.

Usually demigods dreaming about these things would be a normal thing, but to dream about Gaea at a time like this. It left me a little shaken. What did she mean by my loyalty causing something bad to what I hold dear?

I shook my head. "So what's up?"

"Firstly, you haven't asked for permission to leave, Percy." Chiron started sternly. I tensed. _Crap!_ I forgot. The moment Annabeth told me I could go, I got on my pegasus and flew the way over here as fast as I could. I forgot to tell Chiron that I have to see my boyfriend. But then again I did sneak away, so it would be useless if I said I'll be sneaking away.

"Chiron-"

"It's alright, Percy. Annabeth had taken over your duties for the day. However, I'd have to ask you to come back."

"But, Chiron. Nico's still sick. I want to go believe me, but-" I was stopped when Chiron raised a hand to stop me. This is getting a little unfair. I love my role as an ambassador, but if I'm forced to do this-

"We have a code red, Percy." he said solemnly.

I felt my insides run cold. Code red...? On normal days, I would have been asking why code red was named code _red_ and why not code blue? It would have been a lot cooler if it was Code Blue, but now was not the time to ask that. Code Red meant something serious, like "Drop Whatever You're Doing and Get Your _Podex_ Here" serious.

I glanced at Nico's direction seeing him still deep asleep. "Can we talk about it in the kitchen instead?" I asked softly. Whatever it was that Chiron will tell me, Nico will just have to hear about later. As much as this thing is urgent, I'd still want him to have as much rest as he could possibly get.

"Of course." Chiron agreed.

With that, we moved into the kitchen. Color coding was something that the council - mainly the head councilors and praetors - had come up with. There were four codes. Green, Yellow, Orange and Red. Green was for something easy like quests that usually don't require three demigods at once. Yellow was for quests that need three demigods, usually for less experienced ones. Orange was for quests that takes three demigods and would need more combat experience, like quests I did around when I was twelve)... Red... Red was something else. Something more specific and big.

Code Red hasn't been used once since the whole Giant War, so this is something I'm not really up to into knowing, but if my instincts are right and if this has something to do with my dream awhile back, then it really must be Code Red. _And I'll have something to do with it._ What joy.

"So... what's this code red about?" I asked lowly, worry probably in my voice. Is this another big prophecy?

"There's this... ah... matter with Zeus and Hera." Chiron started, but winced when I heard some distant shouting from behind me. I saw a flash of white and... _Holy Hera!_ Was that a lightning bolt just now?

"Uh. Chiron?" I asked a little unsure. "What's going on over there?"

"Maybe, it will be better if you get over here, Percy." Chiron told me, stepping aside and ducking for a while to dodge a... lotus flower? _Oh gods_. This can't be happening. "I am being currently preoccupied by a married couple right now."

"Wait a minute, Zeus and Hera are there?!"

"Ah, yes. I believe I forgot to tell you that. But yes. Yes, they're here. Having a squabble about-"

Then another lightning bolt. And another lotus flower.

I find myself groaning every time I hear shouting and a few Greek curses thrown in the background you wouldn't want to hear or you wouldn't want to dream of hearing at all. Who would have thought that salami could be used as something so horrible?

I was about to say something when I heard a familiar ringtone coming from the living room. It's Nico's emergency tone for the Iris Insta-Message... to have someone call him at a time like this. It really must be serious.

"Chiron, I better go." I started. I'm having a lot of things in my mind right now. Most of it not really looking like flowers and gardens. "Nico's already awake. I'll tell him about it and I'll be over there as soon as I can. I promise on the river Styx."

Chiron looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. He knows I'm hiding something. He always knew about it even before I did. "I-I'll tell you when I get there."

With that, Chiron gave me a short nod. "Alright." he said. "Percy, be careful in going here. If this does indeed involve you... by the gods, be careful."

I smiled at that. "Aw, come on, Chiron. You know I like living dangerously." I said. "I'll be right there." I swiped my hand on the mist, dispelling it in the air and ending the call.

By the time I got to the living room, I saw Nico heading out of the bedroom at the same time. He has his emergency gear with him - a backpack full of clothes, quest provisions, his Stygian iron sword and his revamped Diocletian's scepter. "I need to head back to Camp Jupiter … Code Red." he told me.

I gave him a quick once-over. He looked better now that he had his rest, but I can't help but feel a little disappointed. I was hoping that I could spend the whole day with him, but Code Red was something we couldn't exactly turn our eyes away from. I rub my neck and sighed. "Can't do anything about that. Chiron just called me and told me to get back, but I need to know that you're okay."

He nodded at me, reaching up to push the strands of hair from my face. "I am." he whispered. "I wanted to stay longer, though..."

I gave him a small smile. It took me a whole lot of effort to have Nico be able to talk to me so openly like this. It made my heart swell with happiness in knowing that he wants this, too. "Yeah, me too." I pull him into a hug, letting him know about how much I didn't want to leave. It's only been a few hours. I couldn't think about wanting to leave this high and just drop it like it's a hot piece of rock. "Soon. I'll see you soon, okay? I'll shadow travel if I have to." Before I could change my mind in leaving him, I slowly pull away from the embrace. It was hard to think that I'll be leaving him again, it's a whole lot harder to even start doing so.

"Soon." He agreed. This time he tip-toed to reach my height and placed a small kiss on my nose. I smiled at his gesture and I waved bye when I saw him head over to the shadows and disappear back to New Rome.

 

 

 

It was complete chaos in the big house. Not that it was the tidiest place in the whole world, but with two angry major gods inside the room, a centaur, a living leopard bust and a whole lot of head councilors crammed up inside the room, even Mr. D's parties sound a lot more interesting than this.

"So, uh... what's up?" I asked trying to keep the tension from being too overwhelming. I felt the air prick around me. _Okay, not a very good idea._ "I mean, what's the problem?" I corrected quickly.

Zeus harrumphed and scratched his salt and pepper beard. "Hera is making a big fuss about something that shouldn't be even made a fuss about." Zeus said in a deep voice, a booming kind of voice.

"Not a big problem...?! Zeus, for the love of the gods!" Hera cried out, her face becoming as red as a tomato from her rage. If this goes on, I won't be surprised if she goes supernova on us and fry everyone in this room right now. "That nymph was the thousandth woman you've been with!"

"It was actually the 999-" Zeus was about to say but was stopped when Jason quickly cleared his throat and gave his now human-sized father a quick shake of the head. "That is... ah... a small problem, dear. Compared to the real problem at hand."

"So you mean aside from the constant adultery, there's something more?" I asked and from the looks of it, it wasn't a really polite question. But hey, if this quest has anything to do with these two, I don't think I'll be in my most polite, either. These two gave me one too many pains in the ass for me to care enough about their welfare.

Hera gave me a look close to a crazed animal. "Percy Jackson, if you did not only prove to be one of my main pieces, I would not be having enough patience to deal with the likes of you."

I wanted to answer her that time, but I was stopped when Annabeth held my hand, stopping me when I felt the familiar jolt run up my spine. We both had a short fuse when it comes to her because of what she did to us before, I was a little more tolerating of her manipulations and her dream of having a perfect family, but wiping away my memory was the last straw.

"What would you like us to do, _Lady_ Hera?" Annabeth asked with sarcasm in her voice. "For sure, this is something gods wouldn't be able to do without their children."

"I want Perseus Jackson to retrieve something your mother a certain goddess of love and I had been interested in." Hera said like I wasn't even there.

"Why him?" Will asked, curiosity filling his voice as he stepped up. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Lady Hera, but why Percy in particular?"

"Because the Fates said so, son of Apollo. Your fate is intertwined with his, too." Hera said. "But I believe you're destined to be with someone else for this quest someone dear to Percy. And so is Annabeth."

Everyone looked shocked. Stunned at the revelation given by the _God Mother_. (get it? Matriarch of the gods? god mother? Nevermind. It was lame.)

"How did you know about this?" Will asked, "There's no prophecy given yet so how will you know it was something the Fates have decided?"

For once I agreed with Will. Usually only someone like the Oracle or Apollo himself would be able to know about the prophecy and it was rare that a god would be the one who would assign someone so specifically to take charge of the quest (of course the rules doesn't apply to Ares with his hidden doting parent complex), but something in Hera's eyes made me question about that. Maybe the gods did know what would happen even before the prophecy would be said. Maybe they knew about all these stuff before it could actually happen. _Okay, wow._ Now I don't know how to feel about that.

"Excuse me, but Lady Hera is right." Rachel called out, making her way to the center of the room. I forgot that she was even in there with us because she wasn't her usual sassy self. "And I feel like this would be the right time to reveal the prophecy."

I felt my blood run cold. For some other reason, there's something about this prophecy that makes my insides churn more than how it did in the past Titan and Giant war.  Like something in this quest would make me a whole lot more involved than anything else I've been into.

Then everyone went silent. The room got so heavy with tension and fear when green mist began to seep into the room from anywhere it could come from. From the floor boards, from the windows even through the leopard's gaping mouth. A few head councilors (new ones) yelped when the green murky mist passed through their feet like snakes heading over to Rachel's. Then the most disturbing noise that made me lose my sleep at night came, grating through my ears like sandpaper.

I grew unnerved when I saw Rachel turn towards me with those sickening green eyes and her mouth going slack. I can't take the look she's giving, but I can't wait another minute, too. I have to know this prophecy. Find out what I have to do with this.

She began talking, but her voice sounded distant. Ringing, even, in my ears. Like the lines are speaking to me in particular and no one else. Then the raspy voice began like rattling snakes

_You shall meet old foes who are returning._

_Find out what was given, and see a relationship ending._

_Wisdom and Sound combined, shall give you a past to remind._

_One's loyalties will be put to a test, to quench the grudge and be laid to rest._

 

I remembered my dream. Every chilling detail of it. Does Gaea plan on making a comeback? Her use to me as a pawn, it wasn't over? Just when I thought I could finally relax and just be a normal teenager for once in my life. Live my life peacefully with Nico.

She had to strike back on my life like this. Dropping in and bringing me along from the high that I don't ever want to get out of.

Then Annabeth held my hand. Tightly. Like we always did before. As much as I felt comforted by the gesture, my mind was reeling. _What about Nico? How is he? Is he the one Hera was talking about?_ What did she mean about me being involved with someone else? A relationship ending... loyalties and grudges. Foes returning... what did it all mean?

It's about Nico and me. But how? Why? Why both of us? Why can't it be someone else?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear ZR,  
> Fine, I know you’re making this such a big deal, but I’m still talking to you remember? NOT ON THE SAME TIMEZONE. But definitely talking. Maybe you should go see Will Solace, ask him what’s wrong with you. Hahahahaha kidding, please don’t throw tantrums at me. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m glad you guys like the prophecy, we thought long and hard to make something official and canon sounding, and that’s what we got. Here’s my fic update, I had to not talk to ZR so he could finish his part of the POV seriously, what a slacker. Hahahaha I hope you guys don’t cry too much from the following chapters and don’t hate us. We’re just doing our job xD hahaha 
> 
> Sincerely not trying to kill you with feels,  
> GEEXAO.

N I C O

LUCKY STRIKE

I glanced back to where I jumped, _I should’ve hugged him longer. Sigh_. I feel as if this is going to take a while before it ends.

I closed my eyes to concentrate and envision my desired destination, I don’t want _that_ incident to happen again, in case you’re all wondering – I tried to shadow travel to Camp Half-Blood, because I was missing my boyfriend too much, I ended up thinking about him the whole journey, when the portal at the other end opens, it plopped me down at the lake near the training grounds. If I don’t concentrate enough this time, it might vomit me into the ocean.

When I opened my eyes, the shadows dispersed revealing a path way leading to the podium where Reyna and Steve (son of Apollo, the new augur) stood side by side waiting for me, Jason appeared by the side of a large column startling me, his hair is slicked back obvious that he was just riding his Tempest.

“Nico, you’re late, we have a big problem, and it’s not just about the prophecy,” I gulped “What is it?” I asked. “Swear on the River of Styx you won’t run away before I tell you.” He straightened up, I have a bad feeling about this. “Okay, I swear on the River of Styx.” “It’s about Venus and Mars.” “Crap. I don’t like where this is heading.” I mutter as I recall the thing that happened inside the Diocletian Palace regarding her son – Cupid. I shudder at the memory of him forcing me to spill my feelings to get compensated with a twitchy scepter.

He pats my back and leads me to the podium, “So care to tell me, why Venus and Mars are here in the flesh?” I nudge, “Oh, we’ll get there.” He sets me aside in the middle of him and Reyna and I stood eye to eye with this new augur named Steve, he looks like any other Apollo kid, dashing with sun-tanned skin, a rocking surfer body, a laid back smile, an easy-going personality and a blond mop of hair. “So, you’re Pluto’s infamous ambassador, I had visions of you these past nights.” He held my shoulders, making me flinch at the contact, his palms are warm. I shot a pleading look at Jason, he’s aware that I’m not comfortable with the sudden skin-contact but he shots me an apologetic look, “Its part of his ritual.” He mouths.

Steve’s warm hands slid slowly from my shoulders to my arm, he stopped when our hands were holding, he gripped my palms and entwined his fingers along with mine, making my skin break-out with goosebumps. _Gods, please let this be over quickly._ He sluggishly inched closer to me, when his face is about a few centimeters from mine, his eyes changed color and he started talking in Ancient Latin and it’s like he’s a whole different kind of being altogether.

He started lisping, his whole body twitching, his previously warm hands were now cold, colder than mine. My brain quickly translates each word coming out of his stuttering lips,

_You shall meet old foes who are returning._

_Find out what was given, and see a relationship ending._

_Wisdom and Sound combined, shall give you a past to remind._

_One's loyalties will be put to a test, to quench the grudge and be laid to rest._

My mind went numb, recalling and repeating these phrases inside my head, almost making me insane. I look back and glance at Mars and Venus standing behind us, Mars maintaining his strict posture, as Venus squares her arms pouting, peevishly tapping her high-heels on the edge of the dais. Steve was surrounded by a bright golden light then it exploded into tiny debris merging with dawn, the augur went slack, I could feel him leaning his weight on me, I quickly scrambled away and Jason gladly caught him for me. I stare at him, he’s now unconscious, probably sleeping. Does it take that much energy to reveal a prophecy? Wow.

Reyna taps my shoulder, she was pointing out to the gods waiting. I don’t get it, surely they weren’t mentioned in the prophecy, but Rachel and Chiron always said that there are double meanings hidden in these. I shot a questioning eyebrow, too tired to speak.

Reyna clears her throat, “You see, the Apple of Discord appeared again after many eons. After the Earth mother stirs some of the minor gods and goddesses aren’t certain where their loyalties lie anymore. Especially the goddess of chaos, with her troublesome nature, she decided to make the golden apple reappear. You do know the mythological story behind that right?” I nodded, “What you mean is they’re planning to fight for _that_ apple again? You do know what happened in the Trojan War right? And just for _that_ price?”

“Now, listen here boy, you wouldn’t understand anything about a woman’s pride.” The goddess sparked. “You wouldn’t understand anything about a woman’s beauty, why do you think it doesn’t last forever? And why do you think in beauty pageants they fight over the crown, it’s the same here. We are the goddesses trying to fight over that damned apple, well, I don’t know about the rest, I am just claiming my birthright, I am the **GODDESS OF LOVE AND BEAUTY AFTERALL** —“ she rambles, “I don’t see why I’m needed here.” I announced. “Oh, you really are naïve, my young hero, surely you’ve met my son, Eros, Cupid in Greek if you prefer. You might have lived in different time frames but you still have no grasp on your nature, love and death also come hand in hand. Why is it that your father protected you with his life from the wrath of Zeus? Why is it that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of Poseidon’s son?” she purrs.

“So, you want me to fight with you? Knowing full well that the war just ended, you do know that this petty cat-fight is making our previous efforts and sacrifices to fight Gaea and end the rift between both camps futile, right?” I braced myself, I could feel her gaze meeting mine as if melting me on the spot, Mars laughs, “See, I’m not the only one who said so, the people who sacrificed themselves in the previous wars would be in vain, I couldn’t take a half-assed action like that, I love you okay. But my priorities are to my patrons, dear.” He says calmly. “Athena is wise enough to back down from this challenge, I’m sorry that you were dragged here, ignore what my girl’s sayin’ just listen to me, sonny, and we’ll be good, a'ight?” I nodded. “I need you to find that apple and destroy it.” “But—“ Venus protests. “No buts,” Venus whimpered, stunned from Mars’ brashness. “The last thing I need is a number of unwanted casualties, I owe your father a lot of apologies from all those dead heroes and monsters causing traffic in the Underworld.”

Well, that’s surely is still a problem as I see it.

“You will be issued recommendation letters after the senators present in the vicinity are finished discussing it. You can choose whoever you want to accompany you in this quest, here’s my gift for your journey.” He waves his right hand around the air, when his hands land on my eye level, a shiny trinket glimmers. He placed the gold-coated amulet on my palms. “That’s a _bulla_ , it’s a talisman that will help you suppress your powers and safeguard you from evil and chaos. It’s Discordia you’re facing after all.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

The meeting is taking too long, it already dragged on to half an hour, and there’s still no conclusion, I was inside the atrium when all of the senators started talking all at once, confused, annoyed basically disgusted with the thought of Venus’ demands. It was louder than usual and it took a while for the voices to die down, Reyna announced what she thinks we should be doing. Jason agreed and everyone decided to change the topic and point me out, “Why does he have to be the one leading the quest?” a brunette with coffee eyes huffed. “Yeah, he’s just a _graecus_ scum, I’ve been in the council longer!” another agreed. And these voices started talking, in different tones and different volumes until Reyna banged her gavel on the podium. Everyone immediately hushed giving out nervous stares to each other.

“We already have a decision which the gods approved, it’s relevant enough that our augur wanted to see Nico di Angelo before he announced the prophecy, we need heroes brave enough to face whatever challenges the gods had laid on us. We have no time for squealing pigs whose only concerns are getting famous and being favored. This decision is final, now the last step to make this quest complete is for Nico to choose his companions.” She stated, her posture not wavering, she stares at the senators one by one as if daring them to oppose her. She sighs and call up to me on stage. Jason scoots closer to me and whispers, “You just need to announce who you want with you in your quest and then this meeting will be adjourned.” I sighed, "There aren't many people I'm comfortable working with any quests, as much as possible I'd like to do it alone but camp protocol states that I need someone with me, "I choose Hazel Levesque, centurion of the Fifth Cohort," whispers and complaints filled the hall once again. "He's so biased." "He just chose her because they're family." "I can't believe the nerve this boy has."

I cleared my throat to get their attention, "Before you guys assume, yes, Hazel is my step-sister but that doesn't mean I only chose her because of bloodline, have you all forgotten her ability to find underground caves and tunnels, she could also sense and summon gold far beneath the ground. If we're looking for a  _golden apple,_ surely her powers are needed." I pointed out. "The last one is Frank Zhang, there is no doubt about his decision-making skills, I for one had seen it in action, he's a great leader and tactician. With his shape-shifting abilities, we could also have aerial advantage and night-vision. You get what I mean." no one spoke this time, I think I've already made my point across. Reyna stood, "If there aren't any more complaints, this meeting is adjourned." she tapped her hands across her seat, waiting for someone to protest but nobody dared.

She looked at me with familiarity, "Nico, there recommendation letters are waiting for you, you can choose any transportation you need in this journey, the weapons and provisions are also ready at your disposal." I smiled at her, she never changed, still uptight but I could feel the worry in her voice. "Thank you, Reyna." She ruffled my hair and smiled, "You missed another schedule with your barber." I can't help but smile too, "You know I hate other people touching me." "Maybe you should take a day-off so I could cut your hair again if that's what you wanted." she teased. 

Me and Reyna go back. It was truly awkward during the Gaea-incident, but slowly she began being close to me, when I'm with her, it feels as if I'm with Bianca. They might be two different people but there sure are some similarities there. She's prim and proper but sometimes her facade slips. Everyone gets tired at some point, when that happens, I'll be the one she opens up to.

"No, we're good. Hazel has Arion and Frank could either swim or fly, if they both get tired, we'll just shadow-travel." I said, she pursed her lips in a thin line, "Okay, but try not over-exhaust yourself." her brows curved with concern. "Yes, I'll try my best not to." I gave her a reassuring smile, and went-off to meet with Frank and Hazel,

 -------------------------------------------------------

I explained all the things that had happened that evening, the prophecy, the meeting and the quest. Frank was already thinking where we could find the Apple, he was scribbling a map and solving it as if it were his math SAT's, "If in Ancient Greek, the tree was said to be located in the Western part near the Atlas mountains - now the equivalent of that is North Africa. But the gods and the ancient places shift location depending on which country is dominant, right? If my calculations are correct, the tree resides diagonally across the Pacific and Mount Olympus. If Mount Olympus is the Empire State, which place lies diagonally across it and can grow golden apples?" he looks at me and Hazel like an excited puppy, "I'm not sure I could follow." Hazel admitted. "Which means, the place we're looking for is in Clay County, West Virginia." he smiles. "How can you say that that is the location we're trying to pinpoint?" I can't help but question his sudden decision. "I mean look at it this way, from Camp Jupiter to Mount Olympus, the golden apple tree lies in the middle." he waves the map he just made and traced our destination. I can't help but be impressed by how much Frank grew as a tactician.

I swung my satchel around my shoulders as I stood up, "We should get going before the shadows disappear." Hazel and Frank nodded as they fold the map and double-check their rations. I tried to Iris-Message Perseus, but unfortunately he's not answering,  _now I really wish I hugged him longer before I left home._

As I prepare myself for the big leap, Hazel grabbed me. "No, you just shadow-traveled from your Apartment to here, remember what Solace said. I don't want to see you like that again." she said, she held my hand, the ground trembled. Seconds later, a chunk of gold appeared in front of her. She whistled, dust came swirling down like a cotton candy trying to form then Arion took shape, he neighed and ate the gold Hazel offered. Before I knew it, we we're already galloping away from Camp Jupiter.

I looked back and held tighter to my sister, Frank already transformed into an eagle and is flying above us. The prophecy still freshly engraved in my memory, 

**_You shall meet old foes who are returning._ **

**_Find out what was given, and see a relationship ending._ **

**Old foes** , _we'll i guess it's about time those empousai and furies came back to life. But can they still enter? I mean, dad did say that the elevator was unstable and can not be opened. But he didn't inform me if there are any other entrances on which they could enter._   **Find out what was given?**   _It's the task about the apple, I bet._   **see a relationship ending.**  I glanced at Hazel, _surely she'd been with Frank even before they were in a relationship and I can't see them breaking-up or whatever. Maybe it's about Mars and Venus? They did fought back in camp because of some disagreements._ I can't help but feel annoyed as if I'm missing a significant clue.

**_Wisdom and Sound combined, shall give you a past to remind._ **

**_One's loyalties will be put to a test, to quench the grudge and be laid to rest._ **

_**Wisdom and Sound? Wisdom.**_ _But Mars mentioned Athena backing out of this mess._ I rolled my eyes, and held tighter to Hazel.  _Prophecies have double meanings, Rachel always says, I don't to overthink things and get stressed. Perseus hates that I'm always worrying to the point that I couldn't sleep a wink. Perseus. shit. I miss him too much._ I bury my face on Hazel's back, hoping I don't fall off while I let my mind drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheers for treycain03.tumblr.com for posting fanarts of our fic :D  
> check it out if you want :)


End file.
